<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories She'd Tell by DeathWriter97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462229">Stories She'd Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathWriter97/pseuds/DeathWriter97'>DeathWriter97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathWriter97/pseuds/DeathWriter97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I used to hate Valentine's Day," Lin was ready to write if off as a random outburst she was accustomed to every now and then. His fingers didn't let up on the keyboard; his throat made a guttural noise of polite curiosity. Originally, he believed that it was no more significant than the time she claimed she once detested the smell of fried chicken.</p><p>But still, she lingered. (Also on FF . net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stories She'd Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I decided to post some of my stuff on here. Everything I post on here will also be over on FF . net. I'm going to start with this story and I'll get to the others when I have time. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!</p><p>I do not own Ghost Hunt.</p><p>(Chapter 1 Alternatively Titled: May Feel Like God Went North)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I used to hate Valentine's day,"</p><p>These were the first words out of Mai's mouth as she set down Lin's tea. Beside the tea, she had placed a pink bag. Lin knew from previous years that inside the bag were a handful of delicious, handmade chocolates.</p><p>It had been her tradition to hand them out to everyone who worked with SPR. Every Valentine's Day, without fail. Ever since the first February she worked there.</p><p>So, undoubtedly, Lin had a hard time believing that Mai had ever harbored ill feeling toward the holiday. Or any holiday, really. No matter how insignificant, she always welcomed a reason to celebrate.</p><p>Lin was ready to write if off as a random outburst she was accustomed to every now and then. His fingers didn't let up on the keyboard; his throat made a guttural noise of polite curiosity. Originally, he believed that it was no more significant than the time she claimed she once detested the smell of fried chicken.</p><p>But still, she lingered, perching herself upon his desk in a way only she was allowed. He spared her a glance and prepared to lend merely a listening ear as he continued with his work. That was his plan, anyway.</p><p>Until he saw that faraway gaze in her beautiful, brown eyes. Her face was rid of it's usual cheery smile. But it wasn't completely full of dread, either. No, her expression was simply contemplative.</p><p>He was expecting a tale. He'd been expecting it since she spoke. He originally thought it was going to be some fluffy memory about a silly fight with a classmate - or something equally trifle. But that look said differently.</p><p>He'd seen that look a few times. It was a look that spoke of a story on the tip of her tongue. Stories that painted visions of her childhood, of her life prior to SPR.</p><p>As chatty and eager to communicate as she was, there were some things she didn't bring up often. He couldn't count how many tales she'd brought to him (and anyone who'd listen) about something funny her classmates or their colleagues did. Or even the time an underclassman had confessed their love to her.</p><p>It was amusing to watch her recount that situation. Her flustered bewilderment hadn't faded as quickly as she would've liked. (And her guilt over turning him down hadn't faded as quickly as he would've liked.)</p><p>But those tales were all things of the present. They were things that would've come out regardless. By merely being in her presense, Lin would immediately know if something had occurred. And more often than not, she told him what it almost as expediently.</p><p>But stories were different. They were harder to come by. Usually, they were inspired by some information she'd been forced to divulge during a case. Or occasionally, they were completely random - like this instance.</p><p>Lin never understood why she entrusted him with these stories. He mused it was due his mostly silent manner, unlike the manner of most the SPR irregulars. He also wasn't quick to tease her, like Naru or Yasuhara.</p><p>Whatever the reason, he found himself learning more about his tiny co-worker than he had ever thought he might. He now knew that she had spent most of her youth in the country side. She had painted many a picture of her softball games and the grassy fields she used to roam. She could recall every nook of the house she shared with her parents. Every cranny of the old, creeky schoolhouse within she'd spent her entire primary career.</p><p>And he enjoyed it, surprisingly enough. He looked forward to whatever tid bit of information she'd deem shareable. It occasionally irked him, how little he knew about her, despite the amount of time they'd spent together over the years.</p><p>There was so much she'd been through and in such a short lifespan. She hid it well. With her smiles and her vibrancy and her overall giving nature. But every now and then, he'd catch a glimpse of the darkness. The part of her she'd never let anyone see.</p><p>He grew to respect her. This young woman who had been on her own for far too long. Her independence was forced upon her at too young of an age, but she wore it well.</p><p>Usually, anyways. There were a few times when the team wanted to throttle her. She was the quickest to see the dangers on cases. And the quickest to throw herself towards them without calling for backup first.</p><p>But she was getting better as the years went. She was learning to depend on others a bit more. Lin couldn't imagine how hard of a task that must be for someone who only had themselves to trust for so long.</p><p>Naturally, it elated him to know that he was among the group she put her trust in. Perhaps that was why he looked forward to these little chats. It was a sign of her faith in him.</p><p>He wasn't about to jeopardize that for menial paperwork. The case report could wait another hour or two. The clacking of the keyboard came to a halt. His chair swivled so that his body faced her. His attention was solely hers.</p><p>"Actually, I don't think it was Valentine's Day I hated, but the whole month of February in general," she continued. "For two whole years, I couldn't stand it. Seems kind of silly now.</p><p>But you see, I was thirteen years old when the seeds of hatred started blossoming in my heart. I remember it clearly.</p><p>I was sitting in the front row of Momoichi-sensei's class. She was reciting some maths formula that I couldn't recall then, much less now.</p><p>I remember feeling uneasy. I told myself not to worry, because I'd had this feeling for months now. I tried to write it off as hormones.</p><p>But it was particularly bad that day. My stomach was in knots. It seemed like every nerve in my body was a live wire, sending jolts of electricity all the way from my brain to my toes. I was sweating like mad considering the wintery weather. And I've told you before how terrible the heating and cooling systems were in that place. So, it wasn't that.</p><p>But no, something was very, very wrong. It wasn't until Hotori-sensei rushed into the room that I knew what.</p><p>Mom had collapsed at work.</p><p>She'd overworked herself, I tried to tell myself. It wasn't easy providing for a growing girl. For being the sole caretaker keeping your little family afloat.</p><p>But it wasn't. Her body hadn't collapsed due to over exertion. It collapsed because it could no longer fight against the cancer that had been coursing through it.</p><p>She had it for who knows how long. She admitted to feeling ill for several months. But we didn't have the time or resources, so she tried to ignore it. Hoped it would get better with time.</p><p>The doctors did their best. They tried everything they could to get rid of it, but her body just wouldn't cooperate.</p><p>First, it wouldn't respond to the treatment. Then, it refused to wake up after a surgery. And the cancer would not let up. Despite the treatments, and the surgeries, and her comatose state. It just kept growing and growing.</p><p>The only thing keeping her alive at this point were the machines. And the doctors sheer will to revive her.</p><p>They had this drug that they wanted to try. I don't recall what they called it. But they were almost certain it would work. The thing was, however, that they needed approval from the patient or at least the patient's family.</p><p>I think that was the first night I went home. It was cold, devoid of all it's old warmth and merriment. As it always would be from then on."</p><p>There was a pause in the story as Lin handed her a tissue. The young woman gave him a tear stained smile in return. He tried not to show how it clawed at his heart.</p><p>"The whole time I kept thinking I could hear her. That she was rustling through her closet or walking through the hallway. I knew she wasn't. It was impossible. But if I closed my eyes, I could see her dancing in the kitchen, humming one of dad's songs.</p><p>But then, reality came crashing in. And I was faced with a decision. A decision that could actually be life or death - or possibly just death or prolonged death.</p><p>Naturally, as a thirteen year old might properly do, I sought the council of my elders. I called my grandmother.</p><p>Now, I'm sure you recall that I once said I didn't have any living relatives. Because I know you remember things like that and I can see the shock in your eyes. Let me just say that this is only technically true.</p><p>You see, my mom was born in China. To Chinese parents. In a Chinese community in Hong Kong. You know, I kind of like this look on you."</p><p>The look she was referring to must've been the slack jaw and eyes popping out. Because there'd been no way to hide it. But if it caused another giggle to break through those tears, he didn't want it hidden.</p><p>"Yeah, so I had actually only seen Mom's family once. A couple years after Dad passed, when I was about seven, Mom thought it would be good to get in touch with them. Dad had no family that we knew of. And Mom didn't want us to have to always rely on strangers."</p><p>There was a scoff here, Lin noted. Her tone and what little information he had told him that this wasn't going to be a warm and fuzzy reunion story.</p><p>"So, to China we went. I was ecstatic. I'd finally get to see the place Mom had told me all about. Mom had been happy, too. She couldn't wait to be home again.</p><p>But that high was short lived.</p><p>We had gone straight to my mom's old house. We didn't stop to eat. We didn't drop our stuff off at a hotel. We just went right to the point of the trip.</p><p>I remember thinking this was odd. When Dad was alive and we went on long trips with him, we always went to the hotel first. That way, we weren't dragging our luggage around everywhere.</p><p>But, alas, we and all our extra baggage landed in front of my grandparents' door. We knocked. And we waited.</p><p>Then, an older gentleman (he seemed ancient to me, but he was probably only in his late 40's, early 50's) opened the door. For the briefest of moments I saw the love of a father as his prodigal daughter returns home. And then, his eyes fell upon me.</p><p>He yelled something along the lines of 'Why would you bring that bastard's spawn to our home?'</p><p>Which brought the attention of Mom's brother. He came firing curses at 'that Japanese musician'. Said curses were directed at me once he realized that the original victim was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Then, my grandmother came out to see what all the ruckus was about. I was hoping, rather than expecting, that she would be the voice of reason in all this madness. That she would be filled with all the maternal gentleness that I believed all grandmothers possessed.</p><p>I envisioned a jovial lady with desserts and fun games. Someone who let me stay up late and snuck me cookies before dinner. This is what I always felt a grandmother was like.</p><p>But the woman before me was nothing like that. Her eyes swept over the chaos. She quickly scruscrutinized the situation. And then, her gaze fell on me.</p><p>She took one look at the chubby, little seven year old me. And she smiled. 'Are you wondering why you're being so mistreated, little girl?'</p><p>Of course, I nodded. Of course, I was hurt. Of course, I wanted someone to have the decency to explain why they were taking all this out on a mere child!</p><p>But she sneered at me. This weak, pitiful creature who had the misfortune of falling into her radar. 'You're very existence was cursed the day your mother conceived you and ran off with your bastard father.'</p><p>That was the answer I received. That was what they all thought of me. A mistake. A curse. A dark blot on the family tree.</p><p>Needless to say, we didn't stay there. We found solace at a friend's house for a few months. Until Mom had worked up enough money to take us back to Japan, her new home.</p><p>The rest of the trip was nice, though. The family we stayed with didn't hold any grudge against me for my mixed blood. They even understood Mom's reasons for returning to my birth country. And, for those few months, I got to see what an actual grandmother was like. I ate so many cookies.</p><p>But that still couldn't take back what my biological grandmother had said. It couldn't take away the feeling that somehow this was all my fault. That my mother could've been happy and living with her family still, if it weren't for me.</p><p>Of course, once it eventually came out, Mom scolding me for even thinking such things. She told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to her. She said she wouldn't change a thing.</p><p>And I know, you're wondering why I would call this evil grandmother if she was such a . . . witch. Why, for such an important decision?</p><p>In a way, I had a bit too much of my mom's hope in me. She always hoped they'd change, that they'd open their minds. And I wanted to believe that too. For my mother's sake, at the very least.</p><p>And I thought they deserved to know. You know, their only daughter was dying. I would want to know.</p><p>So, I called them. Surprisingly enough, my grandmother didn't hang up as soon as she answered. She listened as I briefly explained what was going on. And I asked her what I should do."</p><p>Mai clenched the forgotten tissue in her hand. Her eyes hardened in a way that Lin had only had the misfortune of seeing once. And thank the heavens it wasn't directed at him.</p><p>"You know what she told me? She told me that as far as she and her family were concerned, her daughter died years ago."</p><p>Her jaw relaxed as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Her fingers fiddled with the tissue. Her eyes followed it without seeing it.</p><p>"I had to go back to that hospital. I had to see a shrunken shell of my mother just lying there. I had to make a decision of whether she died or had the tiniest chance of survival.</p><p>I didnt want her to be in anymore pain. I didn't want her family to hurt her anymore. I just wanted her to have some peace.</p><p>I declined the drug. I made the call to take her off the ventilator. I did that. At thirteen years old."</p><p>She was sobbing now. Lin stretched out his hand. He was intending to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder. But he changed his mind.</p><p>Instead, he pulled her to his chest. A sharp intake of breath temporarily broke through her crying. She wasn't the only one pulling out surprises.</p><p>"Her last breath was taken at four in the afternoon on February 13th," Mai choked out into his chest. The fabric of his shirt was clenched in her tiny fists.</p><p>He sat her up on his leg. His hand rubbed circles on her back. It surprised them both at how comfortable their position was.</p><p>"What changed?" Lin's voice sounded strange to him. It seemed wrong after listening to Mai's for so long.</p><p>But Mai didn't mind it. She smiled at him. Her watery eyes sparkled at the change. The shadows of the past were once again pushed back into the dark part of her mind.</p><p>"Working with you guys, I guess," she shrugged, her shoulders knocking into his. "Being surrounded by all these wonderful people made me remember what's important in life.</p><p>That life is about enjoying the time you have with the people you have. My mother had taught me this from a young age. But I lost sight of it."</p><p>Lin felt the words bubbling up before he had the chance to stop them. "You'll always have me."</p><p>The words, despite their truth, held a certain weight. They were a promise. A promise that Lin would do anything to keep. It was also a promise he wasn't sure he had the right to make.</p><p>But Mai giggled, much to his relief. "You know I'm going to hold you to that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stories He'd Hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even without his shiki, Lin knew the second she entered the establishment. The slow, familiar drag of her feet told him something was wrong. He exited his office immediately.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>((Chapter Alternatively Named: Uneven Odds))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin was never one to pry. Usually, he didn't care enough to even ask. There were times, however, where he did care. He just didn't want to be a bother.</p><p>Thankfully, he had Mai. He didn't have to ask questions with her around. She'd always have more than enough answers. With her tales of the day to day, he was kept up to date with their little circle. Perhaps a little too up to date for their comfort, if they were ever to know.</p><p>But they told Mai everything. And in turn, she told him everything. It wasn't as if she was blabbing secrets to the whole company. No, she'd only share these things with him privately - in the office or over dinner.</p><p>That was how he knew the miko was over a month late prior to announcing her pregnancy. That's how, six months before that, he knew the monk was going to propose to said miko. Thanks to Mai, he knew far more about Hara-san's dating life than he ever wanted to.</p><p>But he didn't mind. Not really. He preferred oversharing to the alternative. The alternative being her not sharing much at all.</p><p>Which is what he'd been subject to for the past couple days. He had never quite known how suffocating silence could be. As someone who always felt the world was too loud anyways, he'd always scoffed at people who needed to fill the quiet with empty words.</p><p>But Mai's words were never empty. Not to him. Her silence, however, was a deep, dark chasm in his heart.</p><p>At first, he thought it was just him. That maybe he had said - or not said - something that made her mad. Rationally, he knew Mai wasn't that petty. But a more insecure part of him knew he was on borrowed time with her as it was.</p><p>He wasn't chatty. He'd thought he'd made some progress, though. He'd even shared a few stories of his own without her having to pry it out of him.</p><p>But still, he wasn't the greatest correspondent. He had wondered how they long they'd keep up this tentative relationship. A small hopeful part of him expected it to be longer.</p><p>She'd gone on a trip with her friends. It was a simple two day, one night trip. Naru had been more than obliged to give her the days off since there hadn't been a case in months. They were all getting antsy, Mai especially.</p><p>The night before the trip, she was fine. She'd called him a couple hours after he dropped her off. She excitedly went over the girls' itinerary. Muttering about her luggage as she did so.</p><p>The next morning, she'd called to let him know they'd made it. Then, at lunch, she'd called to make sure he remembered to feed Naru and himself (he'd never admit that he hadn't). And the last normal call he'd received was that night. She'd recounted everything that had happened that day. She signed off happily.</p><p>The next day her calls were not as happy. They seemed forced and distracted, almost like an afterthought. She was still friendly, though. So, Lin was able to rule out her being angry with him.</p><p>No, it was more like she was keeping something from him.</p><p>She found someone else. He was younger, more lively. Undoubtedly, he'd be a better match for her than a silent, stoic creature such as himself.</p><p>This was his second concern, after ruling out the first. This was usually a concern of his. Their relationship was floating out to uncharted waters, for him anyways. He was never sure where they stood, exactly.</p><p>He knew she talked to him more than the others. He knew she enjoyed being in his close proximity. They'd eaten out together and dined in quite often.</p><p>But she never clearly stated what they were. There were no mentions of exclusivity, no rare terms of endearment Lin believed were necessary.</p><p>And to fill up that space, there were a multitude of young men lining up. It seemed like every time they had a case, there was another kid vying for her attention. None of them had ever secured it, but whose to say the next one wouldn't.</p><p>Her silence, he feared, was to spare his feelings. Perhaps, he had read too much into things on her end. And she was trying to find a polite way to let him know.</p><p>This was his initial thought, anyway. Until she came into work the next morning. Naru had her coming in three hours later than usual. He'd said it was to prevent her being late and blaming the trip for her tardiness.</p><p>She came in at her usual time.</p><p>Even without his shiki, Lin knew the second she entered the establishment. The slow, familiar drag of her feet told him something was wrong. He exited his office immediately.</p><p>It seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed. Naru had also emerged from his dwelling. He leaned against his door frame, watching the kitchenette.</p><p>Yasuhara was at his desk, sitting on the edge of his seat. His glasses gleamed at the thought of upcoming drama. No doubt he believed Naru to be at the heart of it.</p><p>"What did you do, big boss?" the part-timer whispered.</p><p>Naru threw an icy glare at the young man, but remained silent. Lin took note of the concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Naru," Mai's voice called out, causing the trio to jump. "We're out of earl grey."</p><p>There was no malice or irritation in her voice. No trace of anything to indicate that she felt wronged by her employer. And Lin had heard that plenty enough to know the sound. No, she just sounded exhausted.</p><p>"Any tea we have will be fine," Naru decided rather quickly. There was a hint of relief in his expression.</p><p>Yasuhara slumped in defeat. Only momentarily, however, as his mischievous glint had fallen on another prey. Lin met his gaze steadily.</p><p>"Koujo," Mai's melodic voice spoke with the same emotion it had just a moment previously. Still, her use of his name sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p>"Yes, Mai?" Lin couldn't help the smirk directed at a thoroughly defeated Yasuhara.</p><p>"Where did you put the extra bag of sugar?"</p><p>Lin froze for a moment. He had put the bag up somewhere too high for her to reach. But he knew from experience that it wouldn't stop her. "I'll be right there."</p><p>As he was making his way, he heard Naru ask, "What did you do, Yasuhara?"</p><p>Lin glanced back to see Naru returning to his cave. And all color was drained from the face of the part-timer.</p><p>He doubted the poor guy had anything to with Mai's current ailment. But he wasn't feeling too sorry for him either. He'd let him suffer a little bit longer.</p><p>The air was almost tangible once he entered the kitchenette. And it wasn't due to the tea kettle's steady steam, either. In the middle of thick air, stood Mai.</p><p>Her back was to him. Her eyes bore into the tea bag sitting in the empty cup. Her hands were fists on top of the counter.</p><p>Silently, Lin crept in and set about his task. She jumped back in surprise when he opened the cabinet above her head. Her eyes lazily followed his every move.</p><p>He pulled the bag out. He sat it down on the counter. And she still stared. Her mind was a million miles away.</p><p>Which was okay for the moment. Lin could take the opportunity to observe her. Before she had the hindsight to conceal herself.</p><p>Her coloring was off. Her eyes were red and irritated. She had dark circles under them. Almost as if she'd been sick or spent the night crying.</p><p>Lin had never been one to pry. He rarely voiced personal questions. He was afraid it wasn't his place. But how he wished it could be.</p><p>He wanted to open his mouth and let the flood of questions flow. But instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder. It was a simple, silent gesture. It was all he knew to do.</p><p>Miraculously, it worked. Her eyes focused on the sugar and her smile fell on him. It was broken, forced, and didn't manage to reach her eyes. "Thanks, Koujo!"</p><p>Lin nodded in return. He watched as she fretted about the kitchenette, rushing through the tasks she was supposed to have already done. If she found his presence unwelcome, she didn't show it.</p><p>He could've left. He could've went into his hole and waited for her to drop in. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave her.</p><p>Whatever was wrong was weighing heavy on her heart. As someone who'd been alone for most of her life, she didn't share her burdens easily. But she needed to.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he was the right one for the job. He didn't know if she even wanted him to be. But no one else had taken it on. He wasn't going to make her go through it alone.</p><p>"Mai," her name escaped his lips far more confidently than he felt.</p><p>Her hands hovered over the steaming cups. Her eyes met his. A spark of curiosity lit up amidst the darkness gnawing at her. "Yes?"</p><p>He needed to ask her about her trip. He needed to ask if anything interesting happened. He needed to know what made her cry. But the questions died on his tongue.</p><p>"I missed you," slipped out in their stead.</p><p>All the answers he needed were thrown away just so he could state the obvious. It was obvious, in his mind anyway. But the tears welling up in Mai's eyes said differently.</p><p>"Really?" there was an edge to her voice, a burning need.</p><p>"Of course. It's not the same without you,"</p><p>He stumbled backwards as the weight of her body crashed into his. Her thin arms wrapped around his waist. Her hands gripped at his shirt with every ounce of strength.</p><p>It was then that it clicked. He didn't know why, as there was nothing that alluded to it. But, just as Mai always had answers to his unasked questions, he knew what she needed him to say.</p><p>"The others missed you, too. The Takigawas stopped by and were disappointed to find you gone. I think Naru even mentioned that the place was too quiet on one occasion," He tried to keep his tone light. His hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulder played with her hair.</p><p>"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she let out a shaky laugh. She looked up at him through wet lashes.</p><p>"Yes, and because it's true," Lin smiled. "Things just aren't right when you're gone."</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled. A real smile that even reached her eyes. The first one he'd seen in what felt like ages.</p><p>"I don't know what you're thanking me for. I merely stated the obvious,"</p><p>She giggled. The sound was like music. Then, her smile dropped. The darkness ebbed it's way back in. Her grip on him tightened. "I missed you, too."</p><p>He'd managed to lighten her load, at least. But he was still dissatisfied.</p><p>"You'll always have me," he reminded her.</p><p>Mai smiled again. But the darkness remained. "Something happened. Something that I can't make any sense of. And I don't want to dump it all on you, but I don't think I can wrap my brain around it on my own."</p><p>Lin wrapped both his arms around her. He pulled her closer. "I'm right here."</p><p>"Thank you," she breathed. Several moments passed in that position. The only sound was their heartbeats mixing with their breathing. "Um, but first, I have to get Naru his tea."</p><p>Reluctantly, Lin released her. She busied herself with finishing the tea. She handed him his cup of coffee and shooed him out. Lin returned to his office. And he waited.</p><p>Through his open door, he could hear Mai's knock. He could hear the resigned sigh as she started to leave. He nearly missed the faint, "Thank you, Mai."</p><p>From his seat, he could see Yasuhara freeze up. He had quite forgotten about him, in all honesty. But it was fun watching him butter up to Mai.</p><p>"Hello, Mai. Might I say, you are looking cuter than ever,"</p><p>"Morning, Yasu," Mai laughed, patting his head as she passed.</p><p>Immediately, the part-timer relaxed. He was comfortable enough to wiggle his eyebrows at Lin as Mai was closing the door. Lin just rolled his eyes.</p><p>And then his attention was all hers. Her slender fingers twisted in her hair. Her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip. Her mind was back to her problem.</p><p>Lin watched her silently. He waited as she pieced together the best way to explain the chaos in her brain. He held out his hand. Just as silently, she took it and let him lead her.</p><p>He had a couch in his office. He used it to crash every now and then when the nights got too late. That's where he sat. He pulled her up on his knee and dropped his arm into her lap. His other hand combed through her hair.</p><p>"Have I told you the story of how my dad disappeared?"</p><p>Lin murmured an affirmation. She told him before that her dad was a musician. He was the bassist of a pretty popular band that toured around the world.</p><p>She never told him what band. Just that he traveled a lot. That was how he wound up in China. That's how he met her mom.</p><p>He met his unfortunate demise after a performance on a cruise ship. His body never resurfaced. A family friend gave them the news a month later.</p><p>"It's been 15 years,"</p><p>15 years was half his lifetime. And three quarters of hers. It was odd to bring it up now.</p><p>Perhaps, they finally found his remains. Or at least what they thought to be. Or maybe there was evidence of a different fate altogether.</p><p>"You know, the world never knew we existed. We didn't mind, though. Dad would go live his rock-star life for awhile and then he'd return to us.</p><p>Our life was peaceful that way. I don't remember much from that time, but I remember we were happy. The days when dad came home were the best days.</p><p>Mom would spend the day before preparing and making his favorite meal. I remember sitting at the table, helping her with some small task. I was always very proud of this task.</p><p>Then, he'd come home. And I'd rush out of the house to greet him. He'd pick me up. We'd both be laughing and screaming. And he'd tell me how much he missed me. That he never wanted to leave again."</p><p>She sniffled. Her bottom lip was again under the torture of her teeth. Lin offered her a tissue.</p><p>"We were happy. Why-?" She scoffed as new tears threatened to fall. "At least, I thought we were all happy.</p><p>Like I said before, the world had no idea who we were. IKUTO's name was everywhere, but the Taniyamas were nobodys.</p><p>Well, to everyone except the village we lived in. There it was quite the reverse. Mom was well respected in the area. And to them, dad was a hardworking man whose job took him away far too often.</p><p>While most of the world mourned a legend, they mourned a man. We mourned a husband, a father, a life. For fifteen years.</p><p>The other night, after our phone call. I turned on the TV. The girls had went out for a late night swim. And I was bored.</p><p>I was flipping through the channels when I saw them. Guddorakkusanshain. On a stage stood every single member. Every single last one.</p><p>They were older. Some were greying; some had let themselves go a bit. They talked of their reunion tour, of their families, of their kids.</p><p>Then, he came on screen.</p><p>He looked the same to me. You'd think time would've altered him into something different, something unrecognizable. But no.</p><p>His eyes still shone the same. His mouth still turned up in that crooked smile. His laugh was still the same.</p><p>When he came on, they talked about his miraculous save. How his current wife found him on the shores of some beach in South Korea. How she saved him from himself. How she blessed him.</p><p>Blessed them with a beautiful daughter. She's already following in his footsteps, they said. They showed videos of her own concert with her girl group. And he was so proud.</p><p>I looked her up. It was curiosity mostly. I found she was as sweet as she looked. A cute, little fairy with her father's doe eyes.</p><p>And their story was so sugary sweet. They met and instantly fell in love. But of course, 'touring' kept them apart. They didn't let that stop them, though. They did their best to work around it, to raise their daughter around it.</p><p>Then, the 'accident' came. They were lucky, they said. He fell off the boat so close to the shore. He made it safely. And she made him swear off touring. At least until their daughter was older.</p><p>He changed his name, changed his pace. And as the world mourned IKUTO, he got comfortable in his new position of family man."</p><p>Mai took a breath as fresh, hot tears spilled. These tears were the result of her anger. Her hands were balled into fists where they rested on his chest.</p><p>"She's seventeen. My little sister is seventeen years old. My dad - the same dad I thought died fifteen years ago - is still living and breathing. And I don't know either of them.</p><p>And all of a sudden, I'm that seven year old standing in front of my grandmother. I'm wondering what I did that was so wrong. I want to know what I did to deserve this.</p><p>Why did he leave us? Why did he stay with them? With her? What did she have that I don't?</p><p>And I hate it. Because it's not her fault. She probably doesn't even know.</p><p>But my whole life has been one big lie. And I'm so angry. And, and," she choked back a sob.</p><p>Lin pulled her her closer. His arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders. Her tears fell on his neck.</p><p>"It hurts, Koujo. It hurts so much,"</p><p>Lin remained silent. His hand rubbed circles up and down her back. Admittedly, a few tears of his own escaped.</p><p>She had done nothing to deserve this. The woman in his arms had been through hell and back. She'd faced her demons time and time again. And still she came out smiling.</p><p>If anything, she deserved the world.</p><p>"He's an idiot," Lin finally spoke. His lips grazing the top of her head. "He'll never get to see the amazing person you've become. I almost feel bad for him. I can't imagine a life without you."</p><p>Mai snorted. "You're only saying that to make me feel better."</p><p>"No," Lin swallowed. "I'm saying it because it's the truth. The thought of losing you is terrifying. I don't understand why anyone would willingly put themselves through that."</p><p>She pulled back. Her eyes searched his face. She was looking for the slightest hint of dishonesty.</p><p>Normally, this would bother him. He would've thought she knew him better than that. Lin wasn't one to lie. And he knew she knew that.</p><p>But that was before she'd gotten the shock of her life. That was before her self esteem was sent spiraling. And it took her sense of trust with it.</p><p>He knew she'd recover. She'd stop second guessing every word, every thought. And he could be patient until then.</p><p>"You really mean it," It wasn't a question. But an incredulous statement.</p><p>Lin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "I just spent two days without you. Those were the longest two days I've had in awhile."</p><p>Mai giggled in spite of herself. Her tears started to dry up. "I'm terribly sorry. I won't leave again."</p><p>"You can go wherever you want, " Lin argued, "just so long as you take me with you."</p><p>"That's a deal," Mai held out her pinky. With another chuckle, Lin wrapped his pinky around it. She beamed. "Thank you."</p><p>"Always," Lin assured her. He dropped her pinky, but grabbed her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers.</p><p>She smiled at their hands. A relief, a hope burning in her eyes. Acting as a light, chasing away the darkness. "Always."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions She'd Carry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The whole point of this was to come off as a professional. If she started attacking him right off the bat, she wasn't going to get anywhere. She needed to prove that she was a mature, well rounded individual. One who had made her place in the world without him.</p><p>Because she had. She really hadn't needed him; she still didn't. She managed just fine without him.</p><p>But she wanted to know why."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm finding that I suck at chapter summaries. Lol. </p><p>((Alternative Chapter Title: For the Love of a Daughter))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dear Father,"</p><p>These two words stared back at her. The cursor blinked impatiently. Gone. Back. Gone. Back.</p><p>Mai let out a groan. She backspaced the last word for the fifth time, replacing it with Ikuto. But, like the four times before, it didn't help.</p><p>It had been easier when she wrote her first letter. It was a handwritten note with the lead so heavy that it nearly punctured the paper in spots. The body of it held all her questions; frustrations. All her anxieties.</p><p>But that letter was personal. It was meant to be seen only by her eyes (and maybe Koujo's). It was created just to be stuffed in the bottom of a box. It was never to be sent.</p><p>This email, however, was a different story. This was actually going to be seen by the very man who had inspired all these emotions. Hopefully, anyways.</p><p>She wasn't too sure it would reach him, realistically. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted it to. But she knew it would eat at her if she didn't at least make an attempt.</p><p>So, she was emailing him via his band's fanpage. She was aware that it was likely it would get lost among the hundreds of others they were sure to receive. Especially after announcing their reunion tour.</p><p>That's why it was the perfect time. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. That's the hope she was holding on to to motivate herself.</p><p>It obviously wasn't helping. She'd been working on the draft for half an hour. And she couldn't even decide on the right greeting.</p><p>With a sigh, Mai reached for her tea cup. She looked down at the dregs that remained. Naru's next tea fix was probably long overdue. That was fine with her. She needed to move around anyways. Jumping up from her seat, she hurried to collect empty tea cups and coffee mugs.</p><p>She found Naru with his nose buried in a book. She took his cup and left quietly. When she entered Koujo's office, he was on the phone. The loud voice coming from then speaker told her it was Madoka.</p><p>Madoka was dropping in for a few months to check in on things. At least, that was her excuse. Mai was just happy that they'd get to hang out again. But poor Koujo was tasked with making all the necessary arrangements.</p><p>Mai wordlessly took his mug and gave him a chaste kiss on the head. Her actions were rewarded with a small smile. It still left her breathless.</p><p>As she made the drink preparations, her body went into autopilot. The task was one she'd completed thousands of times before. It was far too easy for her mind to wander.</p><p>The unfinished (more like un-started) draft still loomed over her head. It posed to be a bigger challenge than she'd originally thought.</p><p>After she penned the first letter, she thought she'd gotten all her anger out. She'd be able to write this with a clear head. She wouldn't be blinded by her emotions. She'd get her point across in a professional, detached manner.</p><p>She was still furious, however.</p><p>She found it hard to forgive him. He was a man who left her and her mother. He inadvertently left her mother to die. He left her to deal with the aftermath. Alone.</p><p>Perhaps her grandmother had been right after all. Perhaps her existence truly was cursed the moment of her conception. Mai shook her head at that.</p><p>She had a blessed life. She had a great job (even with the near death experiences included). She had amazing friends. And she'd been raised by the best mother in the world. Even if their time together was too short.</p><p>Besides, if Koujo had any idea of what she was thinking, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.</p><p>Not that she hated being in his company. It was quite the contrary. But she needed him to finish up with work so they could go eat dinner. And she was distracting. Apparently.</p><p>She supposed she should've felt guilty for that. But to her, it was a victory. It had taken forever to catch his attention. Now that she had it, she was ecstatic.</p><p>Even if she wasn't sure where they stood.</p><p>They'd gone on several dates. They spent most of their free (and not so free) time with each other. He'd told her things she was pretty sure not even Naru knew about him.</p><p>But they never confirmed their relationship. She was pretty sure they were exclusive. But she didn't know.</p><p>And not knowing left a lot of room for doubt. Maybe he didn't feel the same. Maybe he only saw her as a little girl. A little girl who needed a guiding figure in her life.</p><p>Perhaps he was merely placating her. Perhaps he was humoring her until he found someone more his speed. Someone older, more mature. Someone who didn't have a closet full of skeletons, ready to burst.</p><p>These were just her own insecurities talking. She knew Koujo wouldn't lead her on. Even if he were that type of person (which he wasn't - at all) , he wouldn't do that to her. He respected her too much.</p><p>She knew that.</p><p>And yet, she was still scared. There was always the possibility of him finding someone better. That woman would be perfect.</p><p>He'd fall in love. But he wouldn't want to hurt Mai. She'd have to watch his heart break until she pushed him to go after her. Her heart would be broken, then. But she wanted him happy. He deserved to be happy.</p><p>The shriek of the tea kettle pulled her out of her dark imaginings. Hopefully it would never come to that, she told herself.</p><p>He loved her. She was almost sure of it. She just hoped it was enough.</p><p>It hadn't been enough for her parents. Not on her dad's side anyways. Her mother had loved him so strongly, even after his 'death'. And he had run off to start another family.</p><p>But that wasn't fair. She couldn't compare their relationship to that of her parents. They weren't them. And Koujo definitely wasn't like her father.</p><p>Koujo was faithful, loyal. He was a man of few words. But what he did say, he meant it.</p><p>That's what she loved about him. He was honest. She never really doubted what he told her. She might doubt how long his views would remain that way. But she trusted that he believed in it for that moment.</p><p>Putting these thoughts aside, she finished up the two cups of tea. She poured Koujo's coffee, adding one teaspoon of sugar. She didn't know how he drank it like that. She needed at least three spoons of sugar and almost a tablespoon of creamer before she could drink coffee.</p><p>But that was her. Koujo would drink it black if the need arose. Bleh.</p><p>She knocked on Naru's door first. She was granted immediate access for Naru's precious tea.</p><p>"Yasuhara left an hour ago," Naru stated in place of gratitude.</p><p>Mai knew what he was getting at. Today, her shift ended with Yasu's. "Yes, I'm waiting on Lin to get done."</p><p>Naru nodded. He wasn't going to pry anymore on that subject. "Did you get all the paperwork filed?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. And the cleaning done," Mai grinned proudly.</p><p>"And your homework?"</p><p>Naru and Koujo had been teaching her everything they knew about the paranormal. Naru said it would be easier than having to explain it during cases. She already knew most of it just due to her experience so far. But some of it was really interesting.</p><p>"I read two more chapters of this week's book and the quiz you sent me should be in your email," Her proud grin didn't falter.</p><p>Naru nodded again and went back to his book. Mai took this as her cue to leave.</p><p>She didn't bother knocking on Koujo's door. Even if she had, he wouldn't have been able to answer. He was still on the phone with Madoka.</p><p>She placed the mug on his desk and observed him. His eyebrows furrowed. His shoulders drooped. Even with the smile he threw her way, it was obvious he was in distress.</p><p>She couldn't tell if it was the task itself that was proving to be difficult or the woman who bequeathed it to him. It was probably a mix of both. But knowing Madoka, it was probably a bit more of the latter.</p><p>Mai reached over and gave him another peck on the forehead. She started to make her way towards the door when his arm snaked around her waist. She turned back to him, hoping her confusion showed through more than her amusement.</p><p>He was smiling at her again. He was probably proud of himself for catching her off guard. His eye that wasn't covered by his hair twinkled. "I'm almost done. We have a couple more things to go over and then we're free."</p><p>"There's no rush," Mai didn't want him to hurry on her account.</p><p>"Easy for you to say," he grumbled. Mai giggled as a low growl came from his stomach.</p><p>"Never mind. Tell her to hurry it up so you don't starve," Mai whispered through her giggles.</p><p>"Is that Mai-chan?" Madoka's voice came out clearly. Poor Koujo winced. "I want to talk to Mai-chan!"</p><p>Koujo shooed Mai out of the room before she got any ideas. "You can talk to her when you get here."</p><p>Mai escaped willingly. She didn't want to delay their dinner anymore than she already had. She was still grinning with her teacup in hand.</p><p>Until she got back to her desk.</p><p>Waiting for her was her laptop. The screen was still bright as the battery was currently charging. The cursor was still blinking.</p><p>"Dear Ikuto,"</p><p>Maybe it wasn't the name that was wrong with it. Maybe it was the greeting itself. She didn't feel like 'dear' was proper for a man such as he. She certainly wasn't endearing to him.</p><p>But how else do you begin a letter. To whom it may concern? Too ambiguous. To the person who abandoned his wife and daughter? Too personal.</p><p>Besides, the whole point of this was to come off as a professional. If she started attacking him right off the bat, she wasn't going to get anywhere. She needed to prove that she was a mature, well rounded individual. One who had made her place in the world without him.</p><p>Because she had. She really hadn't needed him; she still didn't. She managed just fine without him.</p><p>But she wanted to know why. She wanted to know why he chose to leave her mother's bed for another's. Why did he leave one daughter to go care for another? Why did he love her more?</p><p>She had made it seven years without a parent. She'd made it fifteen without a father. Surely she deserved to know why. She deserved that much, at least.</p><p>But what would she even say to him?</p><p>Hey, remember me? You know, I'm your daughter - the first one. At least, I'm pretty sure I am. I'm not so sure after finding out about the daughter you left me for. How is little sis, anyway?</p><p>Mai let out a groan, but she was pretty sure it came out more of a whimper. She hated this. She hated this newly formed grudge she held against her father. Not that he didn't deserve it.</p><p>But she didn't want it. She despised grudges. They were usually pointless and exhausting. And boy, was she exhausted.</p><p>She just couldn't let it go. She tried writing a strongly worded letter. She tried imagining herself talking to him. She even vented every ounce of frustration to Koujo.</p><p>It didn't help.</p><p>The poisonous hatred still flowed through her veins. It still festered inside of her, waiting to erupt. It was was constantly at the ready. Sometimes leaking out in the form of hot, burning tears. Just like it was now.</p><p>She closed the document. She wasn't getting anywhere with it tonight. The only thing she was succeeding in was working herself into a tizzy.</p><p>Instead, she distracted herself by cleaning up her emails. Deleting spam was more relaxing than writing an email to her formerly deceased father. It wasn't entirely fruitless, however. She did find a coupon for Naru's favorite tea.</p><p>Then, a particular email caught her eye. It was nestled among the spam emails she'd been neglecting. It wasn't from one of her coworkers' addresses, so it escaped her notice.</p><p>But she recognized it instantly. It was an address she used to write quite frequently in her middle school years. Being her temporary guardian had required many forms and various papers.</p><p>Sakura Hotori-sensei. The teacher from her memory was kind. She'd been the very first to offer her solace. She was a bit scatterbrained, but Mai liked her.</p><p>Mai eagerly opened the email. The last time she heard from her, she was getting married to Kento Fujioka. Unfortunately, Mai was unable to attend the wedding. She couldn't afford the trip at the time.</p><p>The email started with three pictures. The first was of an ultrasound. She was having a little boy, it seemed. By the picture, actually, it was quite evident.</p><p>The second picture was of the nursery. The walls were decorated with familiar video game characters. That was all Mai needed to know that Hotori-sensei was still the same teacher she loved and remembered.</p><p>The third picture was just a couple boxes with an acoustic guitar leaning against them. At first glance, it might've looked like a poor quality online listing. But Mai knew that guitar anywhere.</p><p>It was one of few things her father had left behind. It was practically the only thing she had that was once physically his. She'd had to leave it when she moved to the city.</p><p>The boxes were mostly filled with her mom's old mementos. Pictures and diaries she'd kept over the years. Mai's heart ached to have them in her hands again.</p><p>"Heyo, Mai-chan!</p><p>Kento and I are having a baby boy! Can you imagine it? Me, a mother! Anywho, we were cleaning out your old room to make a nursery and we found a bunch of your stuff in the closet. I had quite forgot about it.</p><p>Remember, I put it up for you years ago. You said you'd come back for it once you got settled. Are you settled yet? Not that I mind holding on to it. I just thought you might want it back. I remember it was really precious to you.</p><p>Either way, you need to call me. I haven't heard from you in for-ever!"</p><p>She then listed her new cell number and ended the note with X's and O's. It was a nostalgic sight for Mai.</p><p>She quickly added the number to the contacts in her phone. The mobile phone itself had only been purchased a couple years ago. The others had forced her into getting one after she got stranded during a girls' trip.</p><p>Naru had gone so far as to call it a job requirement. Their job was too dangerous for them to have no way of contact. And by extension, so were their day to day lives.</p><p>After inputting the new number, she sent a quick text explaining who she was and that she got the email. She expressed her interest in retrieving the forgotten items. Then, she set her phone aside.</p><p>She didn't really expect a response to come quickly. She surely wasn't on top of the woman's priority list. And that was fine, because it would give Mai more time to think.</p><p>A trip to the village took a good three hours. A round trip would be half a day wasted in traveling. So, she'd probably make it an overnight trip, at least. Not to mention, there'd probably be a lot of catching up to do.</p><p>She didn't have much hope that she could quietly slip in. The second she informed Hotori-sensei of her arrival, her former teacher would spread the news across town. It was just the way the small village worked.</p><p>She'd be lucky if she could get by with staying just one night.</p><p>Maybe she could ask Koujo to come with her. Instead of a long bus ride, he could drive. Plus, she could really use his company. A trip like this was sure to bring up memories, both painful and sweet. It would be so much nicer to share it with him. To not have to go alone.</p><p>She was quite resolved to ask him about it when an incessant buzzing sound distracted her. Her eyes immediately went to her discarded phone. The light emitting from beneath it confirmed that it was the cause. But who would be calling her at this time?</p><p>She picked it up carefully. Hotori-sensei popped up on the ID. She slid to answer, "Hello?"</p><p>"Oh my goodness, Mai-chan! I haven't your voice in ages," the voice on the other end gushed. "You sound old."</p><p>"You're not sounding so young yourself, miss momma-to-be. Congratulations, by the way," Mai giggled.</p><p>"Ugh, I feel old! My feet are always aching. My back is constantly sore. The movies always depicted pregnant woman as glowing. I don't feel like I'm glowing; I feel like I'm swelling up like a balloon,"</p><p>"How far along are you?"</p><p>"About 32 weeks,"</p><p>"Yowza,"</p><p>"Tell me about it! I'm going to be a mom in less that two months. I don't know if I'll be ready by then. I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Mai could hear the panic set in.</p><p>"You'll do great," Mai assured her. "You kept me alive, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, but you were a pretty self reliant kid. I think you took care of me more that I did you,"</p><p>Mai couldn't deny this. "But you have Fujioka-san."</p><p>"I do," Hotori-sensei gushed about all the sweet things he'd done to help ease her suffering.</p><p>Mai liked Fujioka. He was the village carpenter. He had a good head on his shoulders and a kind heart. Mai had actually been present when he asked Hotori-sensei to date him. She foresaw this future before they did.</p><p>It was part of the reason she left. She didn't want to intrude on their life together. The other reason was the aching hole the death of her mother left, but she didn't want to think about that one.</p><p>The next half hour was spent with Hotori-sensei updating Mai on a few goings on of the village. Mai shared a few tid bits of her current life every now and then. When Hotori-sensei was halfway through a story about one of Mai's old classmates, Koujo emerged from his office.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go. We're already terribly late for dinner," Mai smiled at her curious Koujo. She gathered her things as she talked.</p><p>"Oh no, I should probably go, too. Kento's been waiting on me to start eating," She admitted sheepishly. "Oh, but you have to come. Preferably before this baby pops."</p><p>"Okay," Mai giggled. "I'll have to arrange some things. Then, I'll let you know when I can make it."</p><p>The two quickly signed off. Mai pocketed her phone and shouted a farewell to Naru. She pulled Koujo out the door before he responded.</p><p>"Did you guys get everything settled?" Mai asked as they made their way to the car port.</p><p>"Yes, her trip should come along quite smoothly," He spoke cautiously. There was a question on his mind, but she knew he wouldn't voice it.</p><p>"That was my old teacher. The one that took me in," Mai answered it anyways. "She still has some of my stuff she found in a closet. But it's like a three hour drive to get there. It would take up two days, at least."</p><p>Koujo was silent as he unlocked the car. The duo settled inside before he spoke. "Madoka will be here for the next two months. We could go sometime then."</p><p>Even with the poor lighting, Mai could see every muscle of his tense. His hand froze on the steering wheel. He wouldn't look at her.</p><p>She didn't take it to heart, though. There were these invisible boundary lines Koujo created. She never knew what they were, only that he would freeze up like this whenever one had been crossed. She didn't know how to fix it.</p><p>So, she ignored it. Instead, she focused on the words he said. The promise of his companionship had her on clown nine. And she hadn't even needed to ask him. He offered it all on his own.</p><p>"You're brilliant!" Mai exclaimed. Her excitement bubbled inside of her, but she tried her best to keep it contained. She didn't want to scare him off. "That way Naru won't be stuck with drinking Yasu's tea."</p><p>"He is perfectly capable of making his own," Koujo countered. He was relaxed again. Whatever bothered him before had passed. As it always did.</p><p>"Someone should tell him that," Mai grumbled, thinking about all the cups of tea she made in a day.</p><p>"It is true he prefers yours above all else - his included," It was a statement. There was no concern, no noticeable jealousy. Maybe a hint of awe, but Mai was pretty sure she'd imagined it.</p><p>He didn't seem to mind her relationship with Naru. Which was a good thing, considering the two of them were her closest friends. And the two of them were close to each other. So, she was glad he didn't have any problems with it.</p><p>She didn't think he was the jealous type. He never appeared concerned when she dealt with a particularly clingy, male client. He never told her she was being over familiar with their male friends. He either just didn't care or trusted her completely.</p><p>Or maybe his true feelings on the matter were hidden behind another invisible boundary line.</p><p>"Well, he'll have to take what he can get for a couple days," Mai shrugged. "We should plan for sometime earlier in the month, though. Hotori-sensei wants it to be before she gives birth."</p><p>The whole trip to her apartment, she recapped her conversation. Koujo listened quietly, as he always did. Sometimes she wondered if her incessant chatter bothered him. But then he'd ask a rare question or bring up something she mentioned and she'd see he actually thought about everything she said.</p><p>It was an odd feeling for her. To know someone cared enough to listen to her every ramble. It inspired her to talk even more and poor Koujo was usually the recipient. He never stopped her, though. So, he must not have minded too terribly.</p><p>She wasn't always talking, however. Occasionally, he would be the one leading the conversation. And there were also times when they enjoyed a mutual silence. Like when they made dinner.</p><p>That was usually a quiet affair. They worked so well together that they rarely needed to use their voice. Mai reckoned it came from years of setting up base.</p><p>There were other quiet activities that they did. Sometimes, they would sit together and read. (Sometimes, he would read and she would watch her dramas.) On more than one occasion, they even watched a movie together.</p><p>She really didn't care what they did. She just liked spending time with him. She always felt safe in his presence. And a warmth settled in her chest knowing she wasn't alone. In knowing she was loved.</p><p>Being with him made her truly happy. Even after conversations and dinners (and dishes). When they weren't talking, but still touching. They sat on the couch; her head laid in his lap. His fingers ran through her hair, stopping only to turn a page. The T.V. played at a low volume as her eyes began close.</p><p>"Thank you, Koujo," she mumbled groggily, "for everything."</p><p>And as she succumbed to the peaceful darkness she thought she could hear a quiet murmur. "Thank you, Mai."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questions He'd Placate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Her chest constricted at the very thought of being without him. At the thought of never seeing his beautiful smile. Of never hearing his soothing voice or feeling his strong arms wrapped around her."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Fluff ahead! </p><p>((Alternative Chapter Title: Hello, Welcome Home))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mai and her boyfriend are here!"</p><p>Innocent words that flew from Fujioka's mouth had Mai standing completely still. Her smile froze on her face. She was afraid to look in Koujo's direction.</p><p>Was he okay with automatically being branded as her boyfriend? Was he offended by the assumption? Was it even an assumption at all?</p><p>Her fears were set aside as a familiar face came waddling towards them. Mai felt her baby bump as the woman threw her arms around her. "Hotori-sensei!"</p><p>"Seriously, you're still calling me that? My current students don't even call me that," she chastised as she led them into the home. Her grin never faltered.</p><p>"Fujioka-sensei?" Mai tried with a giggle. It sounded too foreign.</p><p>"Sakura!" Her teacher stressed. Then, she finally noticed the tall man at Mai's side. "You too, call me Sakura."</p><p>"Ah, this is Koujo Lin," Mai took the chance to introduce him. "Koujo, this is my former teacher, Sakura Fujioka, and her husband, Kento."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you," Koujo bowed politely.</p><p>"You too," the couple responded.</p><p>Mai noticed Sakura eyeing Koujo carefully. A satisfied smile slowly crept on her face. She approved.</p><p>Now, if only Mai was sure of the very thing she approved of. Koujo hadn't denied their relationship. So, perhaps she was worried for nothing. Or maybe he was too polite to say anything in front of her friends.</p><p>Mai gave herself a mental shake. It wasn't doing her any good to dwell on what was or wasn't. It was better to focus on the now.</p><p>He was here. He was with her. And he was carrying on a conversation with their hosts. That sight alone had the warmth returning to her chest.</p><p>"It's so ridiculously hot!" Sakura complained. It was actually pretty decent for the month of June, Mai thought. But Mai wasn't seven months pregnant.</p><p>"She keeps telling me that if we have another baby, we're aiming for a winter birth," Fujioka stage whispered with a fond smile.</p><p>"I have two more months of this," Sakura groaned, "and it's only going to get hotter."</p><p>"You're nursery looks like it's coming along well," Mai commented as she stood in the room that was once hers.</p><p>It was amazing how much had changed. And yet, so much was the same.</p><p>There was a lot more furniture, for one thing. All of which were made of wood, courtesy of Fujioka. But the awful parrot lamp that Sakura had bought at a store closing sale still stood in the corner.</p><p>In the kitchen, the cabinets were refurbished and the table was brand new. But all the dishes were in their rightful spots, as they had been during the years she used them. The new toaster and rice cooker sat right where the old ones once sat.</p><p>"Do you like the crib and the dresser? Kento made it all by hand," Sakura beamed at her husband's work. The praise did not go unnoticed as the recipient turned a shade of red.</p><p>"You're a carpenter?" Koujo asked, surprising Mai. The question itself was perfectly rational. But Koujo asking it was a rare occurrence.</p><p>"Yes, actually, the only one in the village," Fujioka answered. "My grandfather taught me from a young age. He was actually still worked in the shop up until his passing."</p><p>Mai was sad to hear that. She liked the elder Fujioka. He always smelled like wood chips and gave her little candies. Even after she had long passed the cute stage in which one normally receives such treats.</p><p>"I didn't think to ask, but what do you guys do? Has Mai-chan put her tea making skills to good use?" Sakura teased lightly. "All those years of working alongside your mother in the tea shop must've given you something to take into the city."</p><p>It seemed as though her tea was one of the most memorable things about her. Mai wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had worked hard to perfect the art of it.</p><p>"She definitely uses those skills quite often," Koujo chuckled softly, sharing a knowing look with Mai. Thousands of Naru's tea cups swam in her mind's view.</p><p>"Did you find a tea shop or a coffee shop to work at?"</p><p>Brown eyes met grey again. This time, uncertainty passed between them. How did one even begin to explain their job? Without scaring them or making things awkward?</p><p>"We're both assistant researchers," Koujo responded simply, much to Mai's relief.</p><p>"Is that how you two met?" Fujioka asked. It was an innocent enough question. But Mai felt her face heat up.</p><p>Memories of a broken camera, blood droplets on the floor, and a sprained ankle sprung to mind. Their first meeting wasn't one of Mai's proudest moments.</p><p>"Actually, our first meeting is how I ended up with the job," Mai admitted sheepishly. "I kind of ran into where he was doing some research and accidentally knocked over some equipment. He was injured trying to save me. Naru - er, our boss hired me as his temporary replacement."</p><p>"Only Mai-chan could find a job by literally crashing into it," Sakura giggled as Mai pouted.</p><p>She was relieved when they turned to the subject of dinner. She didn't have to expand on her shortcomings of that day. The day that gave her very mixed feelings.</p><p>On one hand, she hated it. Her carelessness back then had gotten someone hurt. Someone she now cared deeply for. His cold attitude she could remember clearly. Even now, in her deepest, darkest moments of doubt, she could still feel the sting of his rejection.</p><p>But on the other hand, she needed it. If those events hadn't happened, she wouldn't have been hired. She never would've met the friends she felt closer to than family. She wouldn't have had the chance to warm up to Koujo, to figure him out and tear down some of his defenses. She would have never let him tear down hers.</p><p>They wouldn't have been here. Sitting at her teacher's table, shoulders touching, fingers brushing up against one another, their eyes stealing glances every time they turned around.</p><p>Her chest constricted at the very thought of being without him. At the thought of never seeing his beautiful smile. Of never hearing his soothing voice or feeling his strong arms wrapped around her.</p><p>He was her safe place. He was her home.</p><p>It wasn't her apartment. It wasn't, as she had once believed, the old village where she grew up. It wasn't even the country of Japan.</p><p>No, it was him. And it took a three hour trip to a place she was afraid to return to (a place she was afraid to leave) for her to realize it.</p><p>It was why she was so on edge. It was why she was over analyzing every word he said (or didn't say). She couldn't lose him.</p><p>It was a strange feeling for her. She lost so much at a young age and had thought she'd built up an immunity to it. She worked hard to be self dependent, to not need anyone. Because she knew how easy it was for them to leave.</p><p>But she needed him. Not to feed her or to lead her around like a lost puppy. But to support her; to comfort her; to love her. To stay.</p><p>And it was terrifying.</p><p>She needed to know, now, just where they stood. Her heart couldn't take any more second guessing. If he wanted her the same as she wanted him, she wanted to find out. And if he didn't . . .</p><p>Oh, boy. She didn't even want to think about it. She was already far too deep. But she supposed she'd find some way to move on, to survive. She'd have to.</p><p>Although these thoughts plagued her throughout the evening, she had a good time. She hadn't realized how much she missed her old friends. It was fun reminiscing some of their past. They even had Koujo laughing at some of her childhood misadventures.</p><p>But like all good things, it came to an end far too quickly. Before she knew it, Koujo and Fujioka were carrying her things out to the car (after much arguing that she was quite capable). Sakura pulled her into another hug.</p><p>"I was so worried when you left," Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "But you seem like you've been doing well."</p><p>"I really have been," Mai's own eyes burned with unshed tears. "I'm really, really happy now."</p><p>"I'm glad. You have no idea how much it means to see you like this,"</p><p>Mai could imagine. Sakura had been there for her in her darkest hour. She had to watch as Mai worked to put herself back together. She still hadn't been completely whole when she left.</p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving like I did," The tears now flowed freely. "And I'm so grateful for everything you did for me."</p><p>"I know," Sakura smiled, holding on to Mai's hands. "It's a good a thing you left, though. I think it was something you needed to do."</p><p>"Yeah," Mai sniffled in agreement.</p><p>"Besides, if you remained stuck in this village forever, you never would've landed such a catch," Sakura grinned now. Her eyes darted to the door from where said catch was sure to emerge at any second.</p><p>Her faced flushed again, she knew. But she wasn't about to argue with her. Not when she was right.</p><p>After a few more thanks and a lengthy, tearful goodbye, Mai and Koujo left. The drive to the inn was a silent one. Mai was lost in her thoughts - some of the present, some of the past - and Koujo left her to them. Their only contact were the hands he kept firmly intertwined.</p><p>Once they arrived at the inn, Koujo stepped out to book their room. She was too tired for another reunion. Not that she minded the Nakamura family, but they could wait until the morning.</p><p>She should've been nervous, she supposed, about sharing a room with him. Even without whatever their relationship was, he was still a man. But she really wasn't concerned.</p><p>She trusted him completely. Plus, they'd shared a room countless times for various cases. Sure, there was always at least Naru there, but he slept like the dead (probably not a good analogy, considering the nature of their job). And she trusted him.</p><p>He was Koujo. He was her best friend in the whole world. So, when he returned with the room keys, she followed him without a second thought. (Although, this time she convinced him to let her carry some stuff. )</p><p>She chose to take her old boxes up into the room. As Koujo went back for the rest of their stuff, she sat up on one of the beds. Her former life spread out in front of her. Her past lay out for her to see; for her to remember.</p><p>Photo albums and softball trophies and other memorabilia took over half the bed. A stack of her mother's diaries sat in front of her, waiting to be read. Her dad's old guitar lay at the foot. She held a song book in her hands.</p><p>Her mother had convinced her to learn an instrument at a young age. "Your father still lives on in you."</p><p>It was an endearing thought when her father was dead to her. It inspired her to play both the piano and the guitar. But her favorite thing to play had always been her father's old guitar.</p><p>Her fingers would pluck the same strings that his once had. The same strap had hung around both their necks. The songs she played were the ones he wrote with this very guitar.</p><p>It only further implemented the idea that she was to carry out this destiny. In memory of him.</p><p>But then, her mom got sick. The one person who supported her and listened to her slowly faded away. She hadn't played anything since then. She wasn't sure she could.</p><p>She could still see her mother's smile, beaming at her as she played some ditty. She could hear her voice as she sang along. She could feel her pride as Mai mastered another new song.</p><p>Her favorites were the Chinese lullabies her mother would sing to her. They were also the hardest to learn. She had to figure them out by ear, since they didn't have sheet music. But it was all worth it to see the look on her mom's face.</p><p>Mai picked up the guitar. Her fingers glided over the smooth surface of the body. Every nick and scratch remained. Her left hand worked it's way up the the neck. Her right plucked at the strings.</p><p>Mai cringed at the awful sound it brought forth. The instrument was terribly out of tune. She instantly got to work on fixing that. Her hands worked automatically; her ears picked up the familiar tones.</p><p>While she worked on tuning the guitar, Koujo finished bringing their luggage in. She paused as she watched him. His eyes roamed the mess she had made in the short time he was gone. An amused smirk played his lips.</p><p>But he didn't say anything. Instead, he joined her. In the small space they had left on the bed, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. His chest pressed against her back as he reached for one of the photo albums. His presence instantly calmed her.</p><p>Neither one spoke. Koujo flipped through images of her childhood. His long arm held it into her view as she continued tuning her instrument. She leaned into him, letting the nostalgia wash over her.</p><p>"Oh," Mai exclaimed as Koujo flipped to a certain page. "These were taken in China."</p><p>Moments from those two months were immortalized on the page. There, her adopted grandmother, Nai-Nai, held a seven year old her forever. There, her mother smiled alongside Auntie Yi for all eternity.</p><p>Mai had forgotten their faces, but their kindness still burned in her heart. She couldn't recall the events of each picture, but she remembered their laughter. She remembered the smell of Nai-Nai's cookies, baked fresh for Sister Wen, Brother Jo-Jo, and herself.</p><p>The sister and brother duo had been older then her. She didn't know how much so, but they were practically adults in her young mind. But they were younger than her mom, she knew that much.</p><p>There was only one photo she had of both of them. Mai almost did a double take when she saw it.</p><p>The two were sitting outside on a park bench. Little Mai sat between them. Age had not changed Mai's opinion of the sister; she was still beautiful. Then, there was the brother. He was tall, skinny. His hair was black with a fringe covering his left eye. A very familiar black fringe.</p><p>"That's my family," Koujo's voice held the astonishment she felt.</p><p>"And that's you?" She pointed to the picture of the three of them. She was starting to wish her memory was better.</p><p>Koujo trembled with laughter, "Yes, that's me. I can't believe it."</p><p>Mai found herself laughing with him. Mostly because of the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Fate seemed to be at hand. For them to have met twice in their lifetime was too much of a coincidence. And Mai didn't believe in coincidences.</p><p>"You're not much taller than you were back then," Koujo teased. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. He bridged what little gap had been between them.</p><p>"That's because you took all the height hormones. I'm pretty sure you grew another six feet," Mai bit back. "Jo-Jo."</p><p>"You know, you're the reason I was stuck with that nickname for two years,"</p><p>"Really?" The photo album and the guitar were both sat aside. Their positions shifted. Koujo now leaned up against the headboard. Mai sat in his lap, facing him. Her arms rested on his shoulders. His arms remained around her waist.</p><p>"When we were introduced, you misheard my name. Wen-Wen thought it was hilarious; she refused to call me anything else the whole time you stayed with us," Mai loved his laugh. "I still can't believe that was you."</p><p>He was giving her this look. His eyes burned her skin as they took in every inch of her face. A smile of contentment graced his face. It had Mai's stomach doing flip flops and her heart warmed all at once.</p><p>"Tell me more," she requested, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>And he did. He told her more about their time together. He filled the gaps in her memory with what he could remember. He told her what happened after that, where everyone went.</p><p>He spoke of his father's involvement with BSPR. How their whole family moved to Britain. How he was introduced to the Davis family.</p><p>It was the most she'd heard him talk in one setting. And Mai loved every second of it. With every story, every little new bit of information, she fell deeper for the man in front of her.</p><p>Her love overshadowed her insecurity. All her doubts were pushed aside as this feeling took over. It rooted in her heart and sent shoots all throughout her body. It's bloom spilled from her mouth:</p><p>"I love you, Koujo."</p><p>Once it was said, she could never take it back. Nor would she ever want to. She wanted him to know. Regardless of how he felt, he deserved her honesty. He deserved to know.</p><p>Still, for a brief few seconds after the words left the safety of her mouth, fear crept in. Her heart hammered in her chest. Her lungs withheld their breath.</p><p>Then, he smiled.</p><p>He looked at her, his grey eye sparkling. His hand caressed her face. "And I love you."</p><p>Air rushed back into her lungs. Her heart quieted down only to speed up. She didn't know whether to kiss him or squeal in her excitement.</p><p>She decided to kiss him.</p><p>He stiffened the moment her lips touched his. Instinctively, she began to pull away. The last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable.</p><p>But the second their lips parted, he was pulling her back. He held her close, not letting her get away this time. His lips crashed into hers clumsily, beautifully.</p><p>And in that moment, that blissful start, she knew. There was no doubt or fear or insecurity. There was only him and her.</p><p>She finally came home. She was safe. She was loved. She was his.</p><p>And he was all hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Questions They'd Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" "It says Naru want to video chat," Mai wrinkled her nose at the ridiculousness of that. Perhaps, he'd been hacked. No, he'd definitely been hacked and Mai knew just who had done it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Alternative Chapter Title: When the Stars in the Sky Fade Into One))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water dripped from Mai's hair. It ran down her shoulders and back until it was absorbed by her tank top. She was sure to be scolded by Koujo for not drying it properly. But at the moment, she didn't care.</p><p>She was on a mission. Koujo's laptop sat in her lap (with his permission, of course) and her fingers worked vigorously. The proper words that she had searched for weeks to find now appeared on the screen. They flowed freely from her mind like the water she could hear flowing from Koujo's shower.</p><p>Her anger, although not entirely gone, had abated some. She had the past couple days to thank for that. She and Koujo had spent them together, talking to her old friends and reliving some painful memories. But she had needed it.</p><p>It was good for her to see how far she'd made it. To see how much she'd overcome. How much she'd gained.</p><p>With Koujo's help, her confidence returned. She knew who she was; she knew she was loved. And it didn't matter what anyone said.</p><p>Not rude clients, who spoke of matters they didn't understand. Not her grandmother, who only spat curses. And definitely not her father, who never spoke at all.</p><p>But it didn't matter anymore. He didn't matter. Whatever he had done (or not done) to her in the past was no longer her problem. She wasn't going to let it hurt her any longer.</p><p>She was still going to let him know. She was going to ask him why he left. She still wanted to know. But she didn't need to know.</p><p>She was perfectly happy with her life now. Actually, she was growing more content with every passing day. She had an amazing family and the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. Yeah, she was pretty content.</p><p>So, it was with ease that she finally penned the email to her father. There was only a brief moment of anxiety as she hovered over the send button. She shrugged it off, though.</p><p>She didn't care if he saw it or not. It had no effect on her life one way or another. She had lived this long so wholly unconnected to him, she was fine with doing so for the rest of her life.</p><p>Normally, she'd feel guilty for thinking this. If it was any other person, she would hate the thought of never seeing them again. But it wasn't any other person, it was her father. The very man who had abandoned her. The man who made his choice.</p><p>And now, she was making hers.</p><p>The bathroom door opened just as she hit send. A half-naked Koujo popped out (his hair properly dried). Mai made no attempt at discretion as she watched him.</p><p>Her eyes followed every exposed muscle as he searched for what she guessed to be a shirt. He was surprisingly toned. That was probably a necessary thing, though, considering how many times he had to pull her up out of a hole. A part of her secretly enjoyed those moments.</p><p>Her thoughts were brought to a stop, however, when a strange ringing noise came from the laptop. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Koujo to see Naru's face pop up on the screen.</p><p>"Who's calling?" Koujo asked, the allusive shirt now in his hands.</p><p>"It says Naru want to video chat," Mai wrinkled her nose at the ridiculousness of that. Perhaps, he'd been hacked. No, he'd definitely been hacked and Mai knew just who had done it.</p><p>"Madoka," Koujo and Mai announced at the same time.</p><p>"Should I answer it?" Mai asked, as the device was not actually hers.</p><p>"Only if you want to," Koujo shrugged.</p><p>Mai debated as she eyed his indecent (sexy) appearance. "I will, but you can't come over until you have a shirt on."</p><p>An amused smirk graced his lips, but he complied. She answered while he worked on putting it on. The screen changed to two familiar faces, none of which were the one on the account.</p><p>Yasu smirked silently as Madoka blinked in surprise. "Wow, Naru, you look weird. Well, weirder than normal."</p><p>"I'm still here," Naru's voice came from somewhere off screen. He sounded as if he rather wished he wasn't. "When do you return?"</p><p>Betrayal crossed Madoka's face as she looked towards something Mai couldn't see.</p><p>"We leave here in the morning, so we'll arrive in the early afternoon. Probably,"</p><p>"He just wants your tea," Yasu grinned, knowing full well that he had hit the mark.</p><p>Mai was going to say that he'd have to wait, when something soft landed on her head. "Your hair is dripping."</p><p>Koujo did very little to remedy that before strategically covering her bare shoulders. Mai said nothing as he joined her on the bed, fully dressed.</p><p>"Where are you guys?" Madoka asked, curiously. Yasu's glasses glinted as he too looked at them expectantly.</p><p>They hadn't told anyone where they were going. Or that they were going together. Well, Naru knew, but he wasn't going to divulge any information.</p><p>It hadn't been done consciously. Mai had mentioned to Yasu that she was leaving for a few days to go visit a friend. Koujo had told Madoka that he was taking a short vacation during her stay. But they were both so focused on securing the dates that they didn't relay all the details.</p><p>"We're visiting my hometown," Mai smiled fondly.</p><p>Yasu faked a look of pain, "You took Lin-san and none of your other coworkers to see your precious hometown. I am deeply hurt. I call favoritism!"</p><p>"I should hope so," Koujo murmured into Mai's ear, eliciting a giggle from her.</p><p>"I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess I'll have to keep Robo Strike III," Mai shrugged.</p><p>"I'm sorry I ever doubted your affection. Pray, tell me what I can do to make things right," Yasu pleaded.</p><p>Madoka briefly distracted him by asking what Robo Kick III was. Mai was only kind of sure herself. She knew it was a video game and that it was difficult to find a copy. The only reason she had one was because Sakura had tried it and didn't like it. She 'preferred the older style', she'd said.</p><p>Mai wasn't a gamer, so she didn't know what that meant. But she did know that Yasu had been looking for an affordable copy for months. He had lamented that to her on several occasions.</p><p>"Why are you guys congregating in Koujo and Naru's apartment?" Mai asked before Yasu got too deeply involved in explaining the video game's characters.</p><p>"Madoka is staying here, as you know. And I'm here because she said she was going to contact Lin-san and I was curious. What does a man who never takes a break do on vacation?"</p><p>"He takes breaks," Mai pouted.</p><p>"Only when you force him to, my dear," Yasu pointed out.</p><p>"Do I force you?" She was genuinely concerned.</p><p>"I believe 'remind' would be a more appropriate wording. I often forget to take a break if you're not there. But I assure you, I come most willingly," Koujo calmed her so easily.</p><p>Mai stuck her tongue out at Yasu.</p><p>"Madoka, you were trying to contact me. Is there something you need?" Lin asked.</p><p>"Not really, I was just curious as to where you'd run off to," she grinned with a glint in her eyes. Mai knew that look; she was scheming something. "So, what have you guys been up to?"</p><p>"Visiting old friends, mostly," Mai shrugged. "I've been showing Koujo some of my middle school haunts."</p><p>They had also stopped by the hospital. She thanked the doctors who had treated her mother by giving them some homemade goodies. She made them all cry. But she wasn't about to share that over video chat.</p><p>"And that's all you've done?" Madoka pressed. "Just visiting and sightseeing?"</p><p>"Mai joined some middle schoolers in their soft ball game,"</p><p>"I even hit a home run!" Mai beamed. It was a proud moment for her. Her skills had grossly depleted from lack of use. Which was also why her muscles were so sore.</p><p>"You guys are killing me," Madoka groaned.</p><p>"Madoka," Naru's disembodied voice warned from somewhere within the kitchen. From the familiar clanks and whistle, Mai guessed he was at the stove, making tea.</p><p>Madoka pouted, causing Yasu to laugh. With a resigned sigh, she switched subjects, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"</p><p>"We have to stop by the tea shop and then we're starting the long drive back," Mai responded quickly. She was grateful Naru had redirected Madoka's interest.</p><p>"The tea shop?" Koujo murmured in her ear. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Remember, Naru texted us earlier about the low tea supply. If we forget his tea, he's likely to disown us," Mai spoke quietly enough that the mic didn't pick up her voice.</p><p>"If you don't have the tea, don't bother coming home," Naru's voice, however, was clear as day.</p><p>"See!" Mai gestured towards the screen. Koujo only chuckled at their antics. "Don't worry, we won't forget you're precious tea. Ah, Koujo, you'll also get to meet the nice O bachan there. The one Sakura was talking about."</p><p>Poor Koujo was probably getting really tired of meeting people by now. But this was the woman who had taught her everything she knew about tea making. This woman was like her second grandmother (after Nai-Nai, of course).</p><p>"Oh, speaking of O bachans: Mai, one came looking for you today. She mentioned something about looking for a new apartment?" Yasu glasses glinted once again. His mischievous manner on full force. He could've simply texted her, but that wouldn't have put her on the spot. "She said you had a month and that you didn't really need to worry, but she seemed concerned."</p><p>"Thank you, Yasu. I'll deal with that when I get back," Mai closed her eyes and bit her lip. A part of her wished the bed would swallow her and shield her from the prying eyes.</p><p>Koujo was currently silent, but she could sense he was contemplating. He wouldn't bring anything up, not in front of everyone. But she knew she'd have to tell him afterwards.</p><p>Surprisingly, though, it was Naru that breached the subject, "Are you being evicted?"</p><p>"'Evicted' is too strong of a word," Mai opened her eyes to see her boss making an appearance on screen.</p><p>"If they're throwing you out, that's eviction," Naru spoke slowly, as if explaining this to a child.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, brainiac. I know what an eviction is. And she's not throwing me out. She just strongly recommends that I move,"</p><p>"Why?" Madoka asked before Naru could throw out another rude remark.</p><p>"I don't know, I was kind of on my way out the door when she stopped to talk to me. The whole thing had honestly just slipped from my mind. But from what I understand, the building is changing hands and she's unsure of it's future. She doesn't want my living arrangements to be unsecured,"</p><p>"Do you have any prospects lined up?" Naru asked.</p><p>"I hear Strawberry Heights has a vacancy,"</p><p>"You can't live there. It's too far from the office," Naru spoke with a tone of authority. The tone he used to show there was no room for arguments.</p><p>But Mai wasn't Mai without putting up a little fight, "It's only a block further than my current apartment."</p><p>"And you barely make it to work on time as it is," Naru was adamant. "Do you really think you should try your luck with another block?"</p><p>Mai pursed her lips. This argument was not about how far away the apartment was, but rather the location. She knew this. She knew that even her current apartment was not situated in the best of communities. And it only got worse the farther you went.</p><p>But it was what she could afford. Even with the amazing pay she received from SPR, she was still paying all the bills on her own. She couldn't afford a fancy, secure apartment like Naru and Koujo. And he knew this.</p><p>Still, he was stubborn. He thought he could debate his way into a better situation for her. But he couldn't debate with her checkbook. "It's better than trying my luck with a rent that I can't pay."</p><p>Naru's exasperated expression was quickly hidden by his tea cup. He lowered it, only to walk back off screen. "Talk to her, Lin. "</p><p>Koujo chuckled as Mai blinked at the screen in astonishment. The other correspondents looked disappointed as the sparring match came to an end. It was over far too quickly and with no resolution. They'd wanted more.</p><p>Mai, however, turned to the man beside her. Questions burned in her eyes, but she knew better than to ask them in front of the others.</p><p>He didn't say anything aloud. The small smile her gave her told her what she wanted to know. They would be discussing it later.</p><p>Madoka and Yasu asked a few more trivial questions before signing off. That allowed Koujo and Mai to return to the solitude of each other's company. They sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>Mai had her (still wet) head on his shoulder. He had his head atop of hers. Their hands intertwined. The laptop was set safely on the nightstand.</p><p>"What did Naru mean?" Mai asked softly. She marveled at the way her hand fit so perfectly in his. "When he said you needed to talk to me."</p><p>She knew Naru didn't mean for Koujo to finish his battle. There was something else. Some unspoken communication had passed between them. Mai had gotten pretty good at recognizing when they communicated like that. But she wasn't a mind reader; she had no idea what they meant.</p><p>Koujo didn't speak right away. His thumb caressed the back of her hand. His body tensed up ever so slightly.</p><p>"We've been concerned, for awhile now," he spoke slowly, cautiously, "about your living situation."</p><p>Mai sighed. She'd actually been expecting this. She'd known it was coming since a week after she moved in. When the GPS had given them the route that drove through the more unfavourable part of town. The part that was only a couple blocks from her current location.</p><p>They hadn't said anything at the time (choosing to focus on the case at hand). But Mai could recall their looks of displeasure. Over the past several months, Naru had dropped several comments and Koujo had taken extra precautions to ensure her safety when he left at night. Despite this, however, neither had ever come out and said they didn't like her staying there.</p><p>"I can't afford to live in a better neighborhood," Mai stressed. It was something she'd been worrying over as well. It wasn't like she enjoyed having to triple check all her locks and tuck herself in with a baseball bat.</p><p>"Not on your own," Koujo had gone completely stiff at her side. Another boundary was in the process of being crossed. Only this time, even Mai could see it.</p><p>"What exactly do you propose?" Mai internally cringed at the poor wording. But she needed to know she wasn't reading too much into his words.</p><p>"Would you -" he stopped and made another attempt. "How do you -"</p><p>Silence fell upon them once again. As Koujo struggled to find the right words, Mai pondered on what he was asking. She was sure of it now. But what she wasn't sure of was how to respond.</p><p>Logically, it made sense. She would have the advantage of cost efficient living all wrapped up in a secure package. Naru would have the advantage of her coming to work on time (and easier access to her tea). And Koujo would have the advantage of . . . she really didn't know what.</p><p>The past couple days had been amazing for her. She enjoyed every single second of having him right by her side. Last night, she felt an overwhelming comfort falling asleep in his arms. In knowing he'd still be there when she woke up.</p><p>It could be like that everyday if she moved in with them. Not that they would share a bed, necessarily. Just knowing that he was under the same roof as her gave her a sense of peace that had nothing to do with whether or not a notorious gang lived next door.</p><p>But maybe he didn't feel that way. He was a very private person. Perhaps, after spending so much time with her, he needed those few hours to himself. Surely, her presence would hinder that.</p><p>"Wouldn't you get tired of having me around all the time?" The mumbled question had slipped out before Mai had even processed it. Once she had, however, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. She swallowed, trying to figure out how to play it off.</p><p>But Koujo's grip on her hand tightened. "The idea of waking up to you, of eating both breakfast and dinner with you, of knowing that you are safe and that you're here, excites me more than you know. For some time now, several months at least, there is nothing I have wanted more than to be in your presence."</p><p>Mai pushed herself off of him. She positioned herself so that she could get a better look at him. His eyes burned into hers. His expression was one she wasn't accustomed to. It was an expression of fear. A fear of losing her.</p><p>"Move in with us, please,"</p><p>Mai knew her answer, but still she hesitated. It was unreal. To think that the person she'd been falling for this whole time had been falling for her as well. He had felt the same things she felt. He wanted the same things she did. She almost worried that the whole vacation had been a delightful dream from which she was about to wake up.</p><p>"Koujo," she finally spoke. His apprehension only grew. "Can you pinch me?"</p><p>His relief was visible. His breathing regulated itself. His body relaxed. The smile returned to his face. "Does that mean yes?"</p><p>"Of course! I'd be an idiot to say no. I mean, I get the option to spend every day with you," Mai exclaimed. "It just doesn't seem real."</p><p>His smile deepened. His hand dropped hers to caress her face. "No, it doesn't."</p><p>He pulled her closer until she was inches from his face. His lips quickly found hers. Then, they moved down to her neck in a trail of kisses.</p><p>"But this," Koujo's breath tickled her neck, but before she could think about it, his mouth was back on her skin. "This is very real."</p><p>She couldn't formulate a proper response. Regardless, she knew they shared the same sentiments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secrets He'd Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"In the couple months she'd lived there, he wasn't aware of a single week that passed without the sound of the tea kettle in the wee hours of the morning. If he wasn't so painfully aware of the things that plagued her mind, he might've complained. Instead, he remained silent."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Alternate Chapter Title: Do You Still Believe in Love, I Wonder))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrill whistle of the tea kettle woke him from his deep slumber. Instinctively, his eyes searched for his alarm clock. The green glowing numbers confirmed that it was far too early for this. Naru let out a sigh.</p><p>Normally, this noise wouldn't have caused him to stir. And if it did, he'd simply roll over and resume sleeping. He had no need to do anything about it. Lin was more than capable of handling the situation.</p><p>Of course, normally, Lin was there. He wasn't in another part of the world on a business trip. He didn't leave his emotional girlfriend in the hands of his emotionally stunted employer.</p><p>But this wasn't a normal circumstance. So, Lin was back in Britain with Madoka, assuring SPR's place in Japan. And Naru was dragging himself out of bed to see what was the matter.</p><p>Wordlessly, he made his way to their kitchen table. There, Mai began preparing a second cup. Guilt flooded her features.</p><p>He remained silent until they both had a steaming cup of tea. He used this time to observe her and the area that surrounded them.</p><p>Mai wore her usual autumn sleepwear that consisted of a tank top and thin pants. A soft cardigan lay across the back of her chair. It was the type of attire that Lin wouldn't want her wearing on a case. But he didn't seem to mind when it was just the three of them.</p><p>Her back was to him, so he couldn't see the expression on her face. Nor could he see the dark circles that undoubtedly rested beneath her eyes. The rest of her, however, was as easy to read as an open book.</p><p>She was tense, from her shoulders right down to the balls of her feet. She worked methodically. Her mind was far from her motions. She was in the midst of mulling something over.</p><p>If this had been before she moved in, he would've assumed she'd just had a nightmare. He'd make a guess as to whether it was spirit induced or a PTSD dream inspired by her previous living quarters (try, crime scene waiting to happen).</p><p>After living with her, however, he realized she had more worries than she let on. Aside from the possibility of becoming a victim of human trafficking in her own home, of course. She had a harder time hiding it now that this was her home.</p><p>Not that she didn't still try. But it was pretty pointless when one of your roommates was a psychometric. Her emotions were always so strong that he couldn't stop being pulled in.</p><p>He knew it would be a problem. He knew it before he even offered her solace in their apartment. However, he expected it to be one of many problems. Not just one of a few.</p><p>He was prepared for the worst when she came in with barely four boxes and a bag of clothes in her possession. He had earplugs for when she'd get too noisy to handle. He had several arguments lined up for when she'd undoubtedly make a mess of the place.</p><p>He expected her to turn their peaceful existence upside down. But he'd still much prefer that over seeing her on the evening news. If she was driving him crazy, it meant she was around to do so.</p><p>Surprisingly, though, it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. She actually kept the place even cleaner than he and Lin had. And she was pretty quiet when she wasn't around the others. Or when she woke him up screaming from a nightmare.</p><p>That happened more often than any of them liked. Mai said it occurred less frequently than it had before, when she lived alone. She thought that would give them comfort.</p><p>Despite her assurances, there had been several talks of how to prevent such nightmares from occurring. But each one was met with little progress. It didn't help that those terrors weren't the only things to steal her sleep.</p><p>In the couple months she'd lived there, he wasn't aware of a single week that passed without the sound of the tea kettle in the wee hours of the morning. If he wasn't so painfully aware of the things that plagued her mind, he might've complained. Instead, he remained silent.</p><p>He pondered what had spurred tonight's late cup. Was it a lack of Lin? His presence alone seemed to calm her nerves. She never liked to be away from him for too long. Lin was the same (he was most probably a nervous wreck, at the moment - internally, of course).</p><p>Or was it the absentee father that seemed to be a regular occurrence in her thoughts as of late?</p><p>He knew far more than he wanted to on that matter. Ever since he picked up that wretched piece of paper. What he figured to be an innocent list or diary entry turned out to be a scathing letter. He hadn't even had to read it. The emotions from it were so strong that he knew every word and every thought that entered her mind as she wrote it.</p><p>It had taken him hours to seperate the emotions tied to the letter from his own. To be fair, some of his own feelings on the subject were pretty strong. And while she seemed to find some semblance of peace about the situation, his irritation still spiked when the subject came to mind.</p><p>Trying to distance himself from the issue, he looked at the mess on the table for some sort of clue. An old journal sat open. Its pages calling to be read, to be touched. Underneath it, a folded piece of paper was slid. Above it, an old Polaroid picture lay.</p><p>Naru couldn't see the picture clearly from where he sat. It looked like two young parents holding two freshly born children. But in the distance, it was a blur. He knew he could easily pick up the picture and probably get every answer he needed off of it. However, after that last letter, he was a bit more cautious.</p><p>Still, he debated on throwing caution to the wind. He'd taken it upon himself to ensure that she remained mentally and physically sound while Lin was away. And, as he was neither the comforting or the talkative type, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject.</p><p>"I'm sorry for waking you," Mai stopped him just before he could get a grasp on the answers. She placed his cup in front of him. The warm smell of it alone did wonders for his cognitive function.</p><p>"You'll be forgiven if you can give me an appropriate reason as to why I'm awake at three in the morning," He sipped his tea. His eyes stayed on her, waiting, watching.</p><p>"I'm sorry. The tea kettle doesn't usually bother you, so I didn't think it would this time," she gushed. The guilty expression remained etched on her face. She didn't like to be an inconvenience.</p><p>"That's a cause, not a reason," he pointed out quickly. Before she could utter more useless apologies and then run off to her room so as not to cause anymore ruckus.</p><p>She gaped at him momentarily. Her slow brain attempted to sort through his meaning. Briefly, her eyes flickered to the items before her. Then, she looked away from it. Whether she was dismissing his concerns over such matters or playing dumb to shake him off, he wasn't sure. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep."</p><p>Naturally, she wasn't going to make things easy for him. He was going to have to pull the truth out of her. And somehow do it without breaking her in the process. He really wasn't good at this sort of thing, this was usually her job. He preferred getting to the point and sticking to the facts. He didn't handle the emotional side very well.</p><p>And he was positive that this was an emotional issue.</p><p>Her eyes had fallen on the picture. Her mind had returned to whatever dark hole it had been down before his arrival. He'd been unintentionally dismissed.</p><p>He fought for rationality. His tired, irrational brain, however, had other ideas. The fact that she was ignoring him (despite probably not even meaning to) caused him to have a lapse in judgement. His hand that had been hesitating to touch the picture previously now swiped it away.</p><p>He heard a noise of complaint, but he was already taken by the object in his hand. Feelings of regret, sadness, and pain washed over him. He was flooded with images of familiar people: a dad, a mom, two blue eyes twins. Then, it was just the dad and thousands of people singing familiar songs.</p><p>A few more images of the twins cut between the crowds, until another woman appeared. And with her came images of a cute, little pig-tailed Mai. Then, came a vision of the woman crying; she placed the picture in her journal, alongside a letter that explained who they were. The trip ended with Mai opening the journal and the object falling into her lap.</p><p>The same Mai who was staring at him, unimpressed (and equally as exhausted). He tore his eyes away from hers to glare at the picture in his hands. Upon closer inspection, he didn't understand how he hadn't recognized it immediately. Gene held onto their copy through every move, every foster hopeful. It was still in a frame, sitting on the shelf above his bed.</p><p>It could stay there, as far as Naru was concerned. He had no need to keep the memory of the two people who had brought them into this world, only to abandon them in the end. He could especially do without the memory of the man who had now left not just one, but three children.</p><p>His glare softened as he gazed back up at Mai. His sister. She held his gaze, curiosity and concern sparkled in her tired eyes. "Ne, Naru, are you okay? You look a little pale. Maybe you should head back to bed."</p><p>As if he'd be able to sleep after that bombshell. He'd gotten far too many answers and it only resulted in more questions. "You're not going to meet him?"</p><p>She blinked at him, until he threw the picture back on table. Then, she gave him a small, broken smile. "Probably not. Even if I wanted to, I doubt he would. But I don't really care either way. He made his choice."</p><p>Something was still eating at her, though. Her sadness, her frustration, her fear, it all radiated off of her. It was easy for him to pick up on her vibes, as it always had been. Now, he was pretty sure he knew why.</p><p>"It's just, I've only recently had to come to terms with having a sister that I've never met," Mai was finally opening up like she was supposed at the beginning. "Now, there's two brothers wandering the world somewhere. And I have to live knowing that I took their father away from them."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Naru should have accounted for this. He knew she was harder on herself than she should be. "Like you said, he made his choice. You didn't have any say in it."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, a sad smile tugging at her lips. Her thin fingers wrapped around her tea cup like a lifeline. "Still, I feel bad."</p><p>"That's stupid,"</p><p>"I know,"</p><p>A real smile blossomed from her, now. Her eyes shone as she looked at him. Love took the place of all the other emotions that radiated from her. It warmed him more than the steaming hot tea.</p><p>"They're proud of you," he spoke quietly.</p><p>"They probably don't even know I exist," Mai shrugged again, settling back into her chair.</p><p>"They do," We're right here with you. "And they're proud of who you've become."</p><p>Questions formed on the tip of her tongue, but she kept her mouth shut. Which Naru was grateful for. He was afraid to answer them.</p><p>Not that he didn't want her to know. He just didn't want to tell her right now. Her reaction was something he couldn't always count on. She could take it in stride, perhaps even be excited by the prospect of already being so well acquainted with her brother.</p><p>Or she could have a mental breakdown by concerning herself with a variety of insipid worries that had no firm basis.</p><p>With Lin being gone, he wasn't going to chance it. He wasn't one to play until he had all his bases covered. He'd tell her after. When she had her support system to comfort her or at least talk some sense into her.</p><p>But he couldn't leave her like this, either. Lin wasn't to return for a few more days. And Naru would really like to get some sleep before then.</p><p>"They were adopted at a young age by a very doting couple," Naru kept his voice emotionless, as though he was simply repeating what he'd seen through the object. "The oldest has passed, but he seems content with the afterlife. The youngest is very successful."</p><p>"Is he lonely?"</p><p>She stared at him with such intensity that he feared she had put the pieces together. As if she knew it was him.</p><p>It was such a Mai question. He supposed it was something she had reason to worry about, having been alone since the age of thirteen. Her loneliness at the time was the main reason he didn't care for her father (their father) all that much.</p><p>He and Gene had always had each other. They never felt deprived of love or companionship so long as they were together. For a little over fifteen years, they were never lonely.</p><p>Mai had only thirteen years with her mother. And only for five of those years was her dad's presence sprinkled in. She was alone in her mother's final moments. She was alone from then on.</p><p>Naru could understand how she felt. After Gene passed, he felt the absence immediately. The world was darker. And if felt like all of his love had gone with the light.</p><p>And then she stumbled into his life.</p><p>She was a kindred spirit. He could tell from the moment he saw her. Although, he didn't realize why until he spoke the to her principal. Like him, she was on her own.</p><p>Perhaps, that was what inspired him to hire her. Or maybe it was her sometimes uncanny resemblance to Gene (which was probably due in part to shared genetics). But regardless, she soon became a permanent fixture in his life.</p><p>And ever so slowly, he was surrounded in love again. The loneliness dissipated somewhat. Although the ache was still there, it wasn't all consuming anymore.</p><p>"No," he finally answered. "He has this annoying little sister now. And he can't leave her alone for five minutes without her getting into some sort of trouble."</p><p>Mai giggled, "Sounds like you know the feeling."</p><p>Did he ever. "Yes, so you can go to sleep now, knowing they're happy and at peace."</p><p>Naru gulped down the last of his tea. He stood up, setting his cup in the sink. Mai followed suit. Her hand landed on his shoulder as she did so.</p><p>"Ne, Naru,"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>"I have no idea why you're thanking me. I simply did what was required to ensure us both some rest tonight,"</p><p>She giggled, not believing him in thd slightest. "Yeah, sure. Thank you anyways. Goodnight, Naru."</p><p>He pulled away from her and started towards his room. He stopped at the door, realizing she hadn't moved from her position at the sink. "Are you not going to bed?"</p><p>"I will," she promised. "As soon as I clean up a bit. Don't worry, I'll be quiet."</p><p>Because that was his concern. "Goodnight, Mai." She waved him off with a smile.</p><p>He laid his head on his pillow for a second time. The great epiphany of the night didn't steal too much more of his slumber. And he couldn't see why it should.</p><p>Mai was still Mai. He was still he. They were already family long before their biological ties came to light. Nothing had really changed.</p><p>At least, that's what he liked to think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secrets She'd Unravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"This was her family. These were the people she knew she could call on, no matter where she went in life. They'd always have her back. They'd never abandon her or push her away.</p><p>This was her happy place, her safe haven."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Last Chapter!</p><p>((Alternate Chapter Title: She's Unlocked The Meaning))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A familiar darkness surrounded her. She was peaceful, despite being suspended in an unending black hole. She knew her current position was only temporary.</p><p>Soon, she'd be joined by her partner in astral crime. Or be pulled into whatever vision was in store for her tonight. Or maybe both. It was always a surprise.</p><p>She preferred the nights when Gene could join her. Even when they were both trying (and failing) to escape the hands of a psychopath killer. It was so much better than when she had to face it alone.</p><p>But her favorite moments were when they didn't have to see or do anything. The nights when he'd just drop in for a visit. Those were rare, but she enjoyed them all the more for it.</p><p>Still, she wondered what tonight would bring. As she observed the void around her, a figure began to materialize.</p><p>At first glance, one might assume he was Naru. He was a nearly perfect copy of said man. Nearly.</p><p>Mai, however, was aware (sometimes painfully so) of the differences. The almost constant smile etched on the boys face was similar to his brother's rarely bestowed one. But it was still so uniquely his own.</p><p>He was a head shorter than his brother, now. His face still held some of it's adolescent chub. His limbs were still thin and lanky.</p><p>Naru had grown into his own limbs. He now had a distinct, chiseled jaw line. His shoulders were broader; his muscles more pronounced. He was a man now.</p><p>And Eugene was forever immortalized as a sixteen year old boy.</p><p>"Eugene!" Mai threw herself at the teen. He greeted her enthusiasm with a grin and a hug. His chin rested on her head.</p><p>That was one thing that would never change. Despite the fact that she, too, was growing older and filling out as she ought, her height remained the same. He would always be able to hold her like this. Until the time came for him to move on.</p><p>(Secretly, Mai hoped that wasn't for a long while.)</p><p>"You seem happy! I assume the boyfriend has returned," Gene let her go and ruffled her hair teasingly.</p><p>Mai's grin didn't falter as she fixed what he'd done, "Yep, Koujo and Madoka have been back all week!"</p><p>"Madoka too? Poor Noll,"</p><p>Mai giggled nervously. Naru had been weird ever since their return. Ever since Madoka told him that his biological father had shown up. Apparently, the man had been searching for them for awhile. But Naru had no intention of meeting the man.</p><p>Mai really couldn't blame him for feeling that way. She wasn't sure what she would do if given the opportunity to meet with her father. She still hadn't even gotten a reply from the email she sent. So, she doubted she any reason to be concerned.</p><p>But Madoka was determined that Naru at least contact his. She said said it wasn't healthy to keep closed off from his father. That he'd regret it at some point down the road. Maybe she was right, but that was for Naru to decide.</p><p>Mai was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice their surroundings changing. It wasn't until Gene had grabbed her hand that she realized they were no longer floating in the darkness. Rather, a brightly lit parlor appeared around them.</p><p>"Let's get down to business, I guess," Gene shrugged as the scene became more focused. "What are we doing here? I wonder."</p><p>Mai eyed the room. Along the walls were several doors and hallways that alluded to a vast expansion of what she felt was already a ridiculously large living space. A sizable curved staircase told her there was at least another story to the building.</p><p>Most of the room was taken up by a seating area. Several couches and chairs sat around a wooden coffee table. A grand piano sat across from the seating arrangement.</p><p>Mai and Gene watched as two blue-eyed, black haired twins entered the room. They were young things, probably not even in their teens. "You guys were cute."</p><p>"Not as cute as a certain little pig-tailed someone we saw last month," Gene wiggled his eyebrows and did a little cringe worthy dance move.</p><p>Last month's visit they had witnessed a 10 year old Mai's obsession with some boy bands of the time. "Oh, hush."</p><p>The twin immediately recognized as Naru sat down at the piano. His fingers caressed the keys. Gene joined him on the bench, but he sat with his back to the instrument. A mischievous grin broke out on his face.</p><p>The two remained silent, lost in a world of their own. Even as more people trickled in. The space was soon filled with conversation, but no sound came from their corner of the room.</p><p>Mai also knew the newcomers well. There were two certain professors that she had gotten pretty close to over email and the rare phone call. There was a pink haired, paranormal teacher that Mai's body was currently under the same roof as. And of course, the handsome young man that Mai was already itching to return to.</p><p>"Stop ogling," Gene teased, "we have to pay attention to see why we're here."</p><p>She responded in a manner of utmost maturity: she stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>She did, however, heed his advice. She observed the scene before her with the trained eye of a researcher (and not a lovesick girlfriend). And something did catch her attention.</p><p>The atmosphere was so thick, Mai could feel it pushing against her chest. It wasn't hostile. Or suffocating like when Naru would lose control of his power. It was just so terribly awkward.</p><p>Martin and Luella sat together on one of the sofas. Martin seemed somewhat relaxed, a drink in his hand. Luella was almost on the edge of her seat. Her fingers played with the lace on the hem of her shirt.</p><p>Koujo and Madoka were both seated on the couch to the right of the professors. But they sat on the far opposite end from one another. Mai probably could've laid flat between them and not touched either one.</p><p>Madoka seemed relaxed as she hugged her arm of the couch. She was situated closest to Martin and the two seemed to be having a nice chat about some recent scientific breakthrough. Luella would make comments every now and then, but she seem to be preoccupied with trying to get Koujo to join in the conversation.</p><p>Koujo was stiff in his seat. His eyes seemed mostly trained on the tea cup in his hand. On occasion, they would reluctantly look up to his host or flicker to the boys in the corner.</p><p>It reminded Mai of how distant he'd been when they'd first met. It was almost painful to watch. She took comfort in the fact that he'd soon grow closer to every person in that room. Even the one who was just astral projecting her way in there.</p><p>Poor Luella, however, had no way of knowing that. She'd already exhausted questions about his family and his education and how he liked the new environment. He'd answered them all very politely. But he returned to his silent state almost immediately after doing so.</p><p>Luella quickly realized she had no hope of pulling him out with conversation. She turned to her young boys with a loving smile, "Darlings, would you please perform a little ditty for us? I would love to hear some music."</p><p>Silence fell for a brief moment as the two musicians shared a nonverbal communication. Then, the more jovial twin responded, "What would you like to hear, mother?"</p><p>"What about that lullaby you guys used to play? I haven't heard it in so long and it is too pretty of a song to not be heard,"</p><p>Mai watched as Naru tensed up. His fingers that had been ready to play now sat motionless in his lap. Even Gene's smile looked a little tight.</p><p>Only a breath passed, though, and they were granting their mother's request. A beautiful melody soon poured from beneath Naru's hands. Soft, sweet lyrics fell from Gene's mouth.</p><p>A wave of nostalgia hit Mai with every note. The Japanese and English verses intertwined. The words were a promise of a father's return.</p><p>She knew the song, but she couldn't place how or why. It was familiar, but there was something off about it at the same time. It was like a distant memory she couldn't recall.</p><p>"I think I've heard that song before," Koujo's voice cut through when the song was done. Everyone turned to look at him. Even Naru.</p><p>"It's a lullaby our birth mom would sing to us," Gene informed him.</p><p>"She said our birth father wrote it," Naru added. He gave no indication of whether or not he believed it to be true.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it just sounds familiar to me,"</p><p>Much like Mai, Koujo seemed at a loss as to why that was. He stared at the boys, as if they could help him remember. Then, the vision started to fade.</p><p>Soon, all that was left was Mai, Gene, and the darkness.</p><p>Gene had a frown on his face. His hand still had a tight grip on hers. Mai felt like an older sister holding the hand of a younger brother in hope of offering him comfort after something unpleasant.</p><p>"I wonder why we had to see that," he muttered.</p><p>"That song -" Mai started, unsure of where she was going with it.</p><p>"Our mom told us that our dad wrote it for us. He'd apparently sing it to us when we were infants,"</p><p>It was a hard subject for them. Gene rarely talked about it. And Naru never talked of it at all.</p><p>Their biological father had been with them for the first few months of their life. Then, he'd return sporadically for their first year. Until eventually, he just never came back.</p><p>Their biological mother raised them solely on her own for about seven years. Until Naru started to show signs of paranormal power. Until she went mad from the pressure and ran off. Her body was found months later.</p><p>They spent a couple years in and out of foster homes. Naru's powers only grew as they went. And, eventually, one their foster parents contacted a paranormal society to try and stop the activity.</p><p>That society was none other than Britain's SPR. And the researchers they sent out were professors Martin and Luella Davis. Both of which were instantly smitten with the boys. And the rest is history.</p><p>"It sounded familiar to me, though," Mai admitted.</p><p>"You and Lin both," Gene laughed a little. He wasn't quite back to his usual happy self, but he was getting there.</p><p>"Maybe it's all connected somehow," Mai's brain hurt from trying to place where she'd heard that song before. If she knew where she got it from, maybe she could figure out why it was significant.</p><p>She was about to get lost in her pondering, when she felt the air shift. Their time was almost up.</p><p>"You think it over in the land of the living," Gene advised. "I'll go haunt Noll and see if he has any information he's not sharing."</p><p>"Good luck!" Mai laughed, knowing how difficult his task would prove to be.</p><p>"You too," he gave her a genuine smile, before he faded out of view.</p><p>The first thing Mai noticed when she awoke was that she was very warm. The second thing was that she really had to pee.</p><p>She didn't want to untangle herself from Koujo's embrace. His presence alone eradicated any unpleasant feeling that lingered from her most recent astral trip. It was so comforting to know that he was there, that he loved her. She would lay there for days if she could.</p><p>Unfortunately, nature had other plans.</p><p>Carefully (and reluctantly), she tore herself away from him. His eyes flew open as soon as she sat up on the edge of the bed. But he relaxed a little when he saw she was still there.</p><p>"Good morning," she spoke quietly.</p><p>Guilt flooded through her. She knew it wasn't that early. And if it had been a regular work day, they both would've been awake for over an hour by this time. But she also knew that he needed all the sleep he could get.</p><p>"Morning," he mumbled, giving her a tired smile. It still took her breath away.</p><p>She bent down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then, she stumbled off to start her morning. After awhile, they found each other again.</p><p>She was in the kitchen, working on breakfast. He'd come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. He kissed her bare shoulder, inquiring about the food as he did so. She giggled. His warm breath tickled her skin. Then, all too soon, he let go of her to assist with the meal prep.</p><p>It was at this moment that Naru had drug himself out of his cave. His shell of a body slumped in his chair. He revived only when Mai placed a cup of hot tea in front of him.</p><p>Half an hour (and two cups) later, Madoka joined the party. Despite being the last to wake, she was still the most chipper of the bunch. She gushed excitedly about their plans for the day as Mai and Koujo set the food on the table.</p><p>"I don't understand why we can't enjoy a proper lunch inside," Naru complained unsuccessfully. Madoka wasn't going to change her plans and he was very much aware of this.</p><p>"The food tastes better in the sunshine, when out with friends," his current adversary countered.</p><p>"Only if you like the taste of dirt in your bento," Naru remarked.</p><p>"Mai-chan's making the bentos. They'll be devoured before any dirt can get in them,"</p><p>Naru proceeded to eat in silence. That didn't mean he agreed with her, however. It simply meant he no longer felt the argument was worth his time. No, he'd rather quietly stew over something that may or may not be related to the topic at hand.</p><p>"Hey, you're bringing your guitar, right?" Madoka turned her attention on Mai.</p><p>Mai had to choke down a bite before she could answer, "Sure, if you want me to."</p><p>"Yay! I want to hear you play at least once before I leave,"</p><p>"Okay, but I'm a little rusty and not very good," Mai admitted, in her opinion, honestly. She didn't want anyone getting their hopes up about her performance.</p><p>She hadn't actually played in front of too many people. There was Koujo and Naru who were subjected to her musical abilities whenever the mood struck her. And her mom, of course, had enjoyed many a concert. She seemed to recall playing a few songs for the Lin family when she was barely big enough to hold a guitar.</p><p>She wasn't worried, though. They were her family. If she totally bombed, they might get a few chuckles out of it. Then, Mai could just hand the guitar over to Bou-san for a real performance.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be great," Madoka insisted. "I've never heard any complaints. Then again, you could probably sound like a dying cat and Koujo would still compliment you."</p><p>"I don't sound like a dying cat, do I?" Mai turned to Koujo with a grin.</p><p>"I don't believe so, dear," he responded with a smile of his own, "but apparently love is deaf, as well as blind."</p><p>"I have earplugs if anyone is truely concerned," Naru chimed in.</p><p>"I should hope you'd stop me if it was that terrible!"</p><p>Naru's only response was a smirk as he began clearing the table. Mai glared at him for a whole half minute. Then, she was grinning again.</p><p>The group dispersed. Naru was on dish duty. Madoka went to take the bathroom over for the next hour. Mai and Koujo took turns getting dressed and packing for the trip.</p><p>An hour and and a half later, they were out the door. Ten minutes after that, they were actually on the road to their destination.</p><p>It was an hour drive to the spot Madoka had chosen for this trip. It was a peaceful little area, with a stream running through it. It was slightly off the beaten path. That, coupled with the chillier weather, meant there was little chance of it being crowded.</p><p>The drive there wasn't as quiet as usual. Madoka kept a steady flow of conversation. Mai would respond with a question or comment. Koujo even spoke once or twice. Naru stayed silent.</p><p>The noise quadrupled once they reached their destination. A few of the others had already arrived. Ayako and Bou-san were in the midst of a very intense argument or where to put the blankets. Yasu stood a distance away with a young Hana.</p><p>Until the toddler saw her Auntie Mai and Uncle Jo-Jo.</p><p>Hana rushed into Mai's arms immediately. Her tiny hands stretched out to reach Koujo's fringe. Koujo bent down to let her pull on it and made a mock complaint when she did so. A soft smile graced his face.</p><p>Soon after, Masako and John joined them. They all sat down on the perfectly positioned blankets. Yummy food (dirt free) and good conversation filled the afternoon.</p><p>Mai just sat there, with her head on Koujo's shoulder. Her eyes took in the scene before her. The stubborn little girl fighting sleep in Koujo's lap. Bou-san telling Yasu about some great opportunity for his band while the bespectacled genius stole food from Madoka's bento. Masako and John listening somewhat patiently as Ayako lamented about some of Hana's more frustrating toddler habits. Naru sat beside her, reading a book and studiously ignoring everyone. But every now and then, he'd glance up with a smirk.</p><p>This was her family. These were the people she knew she could call on, no matter where she went in life. They'd always have her back. They'd never abandon her or push her away.</p><p>This was her happy place, her safe haven.</p><p>She felt reluctant to leave it when Madoka asked for a song. But still, she obliged. She left her loved ones to go grab her guitar.</p><p>The second her fingers touched the smooth surface of the instrument, her vision blurred. The world around her faded. A memory took its place.</p><p>Mai's tiny hand wrapped around the neck of the guitar. Her fingers couldn't quite hold down the notes. She could feel her father's laughter as she sat on his lap.</p><p>"Let me play for you," She gladly removed her hand. "Shall we play your song, my little one?"</p><p>She nodded excitedly. She liked that song. It was one he sang only for her. He never played it during his concerts.</p><p>As soon as the melody began, her eyes started to close. The soft rumble of his voice lulled her into a slumber. The peaceful lullaby had once again done the trick.</p><p>Mai's eyes snapped back open to the present. The familiar lyrics still played in her head. Her father's guitar performance and Naru's piano cover blended beautifully in accompaniment.</p><p>Their birth father wrote it, Naru had said. Her father claimed he wrote it for his children. She had always assumed that meant her. But that was before she knew of a little sister, of two older brothers. Of twin brothers with blue eyes and black hair.</p><p>Naru said that they were adopted by loving parents. The eldest had passed away. The youngest had a little sister now. They were happy. They were proud of her.</p><p>Her eyes stung until the tears started to fall freely. They were her brothers, Naru and Gene. They were her flesh and blood.</p><p>And Naru knew. He knew and he didn't tell her. He probably thought she'd have a mental breakdown and he'd be left unable to fix her. He was probably waiting for Koujo to come back. Then, Madoka had to throw a wrench in his plans by bringing up his father - their father.</p><p>He was looking for Naru. Mai wondered briefly if that meant he would be looking for her, too. Maybe the fact that he hadn't was part of the reason Naru was so adamant on not meeting him.</p><p>Mai shook her head. That was a thought for another day. Right now, she had to get back to the others. They'd start worrying if she stayed too much longer.</p><p>Sure enough, she received worried glances from everyone as she settled back down. The most piercing gaze was Koujo's. The concern in his eyes was almost too much as he reached out with one hand to touch her face. His thumb wiped away tears.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, everything's fine," she smiled.</p><p>And it really was. Knowing that Naru was her biological brother really didn't change much. If anything, it was nice to know they still had each other, that they weren't alone. But they pretty much already knew that.</p><p>"Naru said I was annoying, though," Mai pouted, turning to him as she spoke. "He said I couldn't stay out of trouble for five minutes."</p><p>Naru blinked for a moment, before realization dawned on him. Then, he gave her a rare, genuine smile. "You must admit, you have your moments."</p><p>Mai stuck her tongue out in response.</p><p>"Very mature,"</p><p>"Loser,"</p><p>"Stupid,"</p><p>"Idiot,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, everyone who took the time to read this! I hope y'all enjoyed it! </p><p>If you noticed all the alternate chapter titles, you may recognize that a they're all song lyrics. If you want to take a listen, here's the list of the songs that inspired them:</p><p>Ch 1- "God Went North" by Nothing More<br/>Ch 2- "Uneven Odds" by SleepingAtLast<br/>Ch 3 - "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato<br/>Ch 4 - "Lovely" by Billie Elish and Khalid<br/>Ch 5 - "Just My Soul Responding" by Amber Run<br/>Ch 6 - "Hey, Brother" by Avicii <br/>Ch 7 - "Her Name Is Alice" by Shinedown</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>